La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica
by OhIsobel
Summary: Jia Lóng y Emil han sido comprometidos sin que ellos pudieran tener opinión al respecto, ahora tendrán que lidiar con eso mientras viven su, ya de por si, pesada vida adolescente. Lo único que tienen en común es que ninguno de los dos quiere ese destino...y desde luego, no podrían llevarse peor. HongIce : Una historia llena de clichés y malentendidos romaticos
1. prologo y 16 años despues

**Hi...**

**Nota previa: **

Esta es la primera vez que publico algo de esta pareja que no es un one shot y es... uhm.. _I'm sorry_, pero me moria por escribir **HongIce** y se me antojó escribir algo sencillo, que fuera ligero, divertido, con muchos mal entendidos romanticos, celos y un toque de drama adolescente...

uwu terminé por escribir una historia ridicula, es** humoristica** por lo que créanme, no hay mucho que tomar en serio.

¡Eso no significa que no me esfuerce! lo hago. son my Baby OTP y por lo tanto merecen todo uwu

**Pareja y modalidad:** HongIce, AU, uso de nombres humanos. Wang Jia Lóng y Emil Steilsson.

**Advertencias: **Base cliché en muchas historias, simpleza, situaciones ridiculas, y un prologo.

**Resumen: ** Jia Lóng y Emil han sido comprometidos sin que ellos pudieran tener opinión al respecto, ahora tendrán que lidiar con aquella situación mientras viven su ya de por si pesada vida adolescente. Lo único que tienen en común es que ninguno de los dos quiere ese destino. Y desde luego, no podrían llevarse peor.

* * *

**Prólogo,  
o mejor conocido como: "La culpa es de los padres"**

Cuando el Sr. Wang visitó aquella ciudad por primera vez, jamás imaginó que sería de esa manera, una ciudad amplia con rascacielos que se alzaban imponentes, alumbrados de diferentes colores acompañados del fulgor de un cielo rosa a la caída del anochecer. Oslo, Noruega era muy diferente a como se la había imaginado –cortesía de los libros desactualizados y a su renuencia por las redes. Había llegado ahí, por que soñaba con poder extender su empresa hasta los confines del norte de Europa y Oslo, desde luego parecía ser la ciudad que le ofrecía la bienvenida. Ahí, se topó no solo con las mil y un posibilidades – a futuro– que la ciudad ofrecía, sino también a cierta conveniencia del siglo pasado en el mundo moderno.

Oslo, no solo era contradictoria, sino que su puerto le recordaba a su hogar –actual– y lugar de nacimiento del segundo de sus hijos. En una breve semblanza, se podría decir que el Sr. Wang se había _escapado_ de Shanghái junto con su esposa e hijo recién nacido, Yao, hacia Hong Kong y habían vivido ahí desde entonces, viendo sus sueños crecer y multiplicarse, así como su familia.

Ahora, se encontraba en el comedor del gran _First Hotel Ambassadeur_, donde se estaba hospedando junto a su familia, su esposa Chen, su hijo Yao de 11 años y su recién nacido hijo Jia Lóng de tan sólo 9 meses de edad. El Sr. Wang charlaba amenamente con el dueño de aquella afamada cadena Hotelera de Noruega, el Sr. Steils Gunnarson, un hombre fuerte de cabello platinado y ojos profundos que provenía de un remoto lugar en el norte de Europa, Islandia. Y que, siempre estaba acompañado de su ahora esposa, una joven local – y divorciada– de nombre Aurora, quien se encontraba en avanzado estado de embarazo.

El Sr. Wang les platicaba sus grandes ideas empresariales mientras el Sr. Gunnarson le escuchaba con atención y las damas se limitaban a hablar de sus hijos. El pequeño Yao miraba a la ventana aburrido y a ratos jugaba con su hermanito haciéndole gestos.

–Tengo 7 meses… – fueron las palabras de Aurora, la mujer embarazada – pero no es mi primer hijo, es el segundo… tengo uno de mi matrimonio anterior.

Ante aquellas palabras la Sra. Wang trató de no sonar sorprendida, como si no acabase de escuchar una barbarie. Aunque interiormente estaba _escandalizada._

– ¡Oh! …¿Y Cuantos años tiene?

–Tiene 5 años ya… se llama Lukas – dijo ella con orgullo – y ahora esta en la escuela.

– ¡Oh! ¿Y como se llamará el bebé?

–Emilía, será niña. – Contestó con una sonrisa – nos lo dijo una gitana, y bueno…ya lo comprobamos en el ultrasonido.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el Sr. Wang detuvo su plática y miró a su interlocutor, el Sr. Gunnarson le devolvió el gesto y asintió, entonces se apartaron unos minutos antes de regresar al comedor junto a sus contrariadas esposas.

– Cariño – el Sr. Gunnarson – hemos hablado y ¿recuerdas que pensábamos sería lamentable que nuestra hija se tuviera que hacer cargo de los hoteles sola, ya que, Lukas se encargará de la empresa de _tu exmarido_?

Mientras tanto, el Sr. Wang tomaba la mano de su esposa y acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo menor.

–Chen… las oportunidades para abrirnos camino se han incrementado… tu sabes como son las uniones, son importantes…

Ambas mujeres miraron con sorpresa a sus cónyuges.

– Hemos decidido que, Emilía y Jia Long estén comprometidos en matrimonio y se casen cuando sean mayores.

Ellas miraron a sus esposos con incredulidad, pero ellos parecían hablar _muy en serio._ Por su lado Yao rio levemente mirando a su hermano en brazos de su madre y después regresaba a su malteada de fresa.

**Error de cálculo **

Claro que lo que menos esperaban, fue lo que sucedió un par de meses después, el Sr. Wang y su familia habían regresado a Hong Kong, con la esperanza de comunicarse pronto cuando la empresa rindiera los suficientes frutos para instalarse en Oslo también. Hasta entonces, todo había quedado en un hasta luego, aun a pesar de la remota comunicación que a veces mantenían las dos partes. Aurora se había sentido mal un día y terminó por tener a su bebé una semana antes de lo esperado, pero claro, todo estaba dispuesto en casa para recibir a Emilía.

– ¿Dónde esta mi hija? – Preguntó eufórico - ¿Dónde está mi princesa Emilía_Steils__sdóttir_?

La enfermera rio levemente entregándole el bebé a su padre. – Querrá decir, príncipe – dijo ella cuando el hombre sostuvo al pequeño en brazos. – Tuvo un saludable varón, felicidades.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso al Sr. Wang?

_O espera…_

–No tiene que saberlo, posiblemente… con el tiempo se le olvide…

* * *

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica**

**Capítulo uno.**

**16 años después.**

–No puedes estar hablando en serio…

Jia Long miraba estupefactamente a su madre quien, en exceso, dramáticamente se limpiaba la orilla del ojo a fin de evitar que una lágrima arruinara su impecable maquillaje.

– ¡Oh, Cariño, no nos juzgues tan duro, es por tu bien también!

Aquel día, casi al final de sus vacaciones de verano, Jia Long se enteró de algo que cambiaría para siempre el resto de sus días, los días de una vida que había sido decidida incluso antes de que él aprendiese a hablar para negarse y vociferar su opinión – que desde luego sería negativa. Pero no hubo tregua, Jia Long, y el resto de sus familia, empacarían sus cosas para ir hasta Oslo… a vivir.

La empresa del padre había rendido los suficientes frutos para expandirse en varias partes, pero la más esperada era Oslo, y por lo tanto la más vigilada, y por motivos varios, el Sr. Wang tenía que asegurarse de estar presente en las decisiones de su empresa – y de la vida de su hijo, desde luego.

–No

No importó realmente cuanto se negó, al final, él, su hermano mayor y sus padres despegaban rumbo a Oslo, sin que a Jia Long le interesase realmente el lugar, él, lo único que quería era regresar a Hong Kong, a casa, a donde se sentía en su ambiente, con sus amigos…_su mundo._

Una segunda noticia le fue informada en cuanto, furioso se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó en su asiento.

–No pongas esa cara, querido, después de todo, iremos a conocer a tu prometida.

_¿A su qué?_

Jia Long la miró incrédulo – ¿mi…qué?

–Tu prometida – repitió como si se tratase de lo más normal del mundo.

–…. ¿De…que se trata todo esto?

–Fuiste comprometido cuando eras un bebe de brazos – Yao respondió sonriendo – y en realidad tienes suerte, ella aún no nacía pero viene de buena familia y la mamá era muy hermosa, aún recuerdo ese momento…

–…. – trató de contener un impulso de gritar, de un día para otro resultaba que tendrían que cambiarse de casa, a _otro país,_ uno en el que ni siquiera podía pronunciar las frases básicas debido al tan _oh, complicado idioma Noruego, _y no sólo eso, sino que además resultaba que se encontraban en el avión en pleno vuelo para conocer a una chica de la cual no sabía nada, ni su nombre y que minutos antes no sabía de su existencia y que, resultaba ser su prometida.

– ¡No pueden estarme haciendo esto! – se quejó, pero claro, aquel grito de disconformidad pasó de largo por los oídos de sus padres, y hermano. Jia Lóng miró a Yao, quien fingiendo demencia se concentró en la ventana.

–A mi no me digas nada, no está en mi poder contradecirlos.

Con eso, Jia Lóng maldijo su suerte y el hecho de que su hermano fuera tan respetuoso a la moral y deseo de sus padres. "_Esto es estúpido" _ pensó clavándole la mirada.

– ¿Por qué no te comprometieron a ti?

–Por que sería 11 años mayor que ella– respondió de forma vaga, aun sabiendo lo poco convincente y lógico del asunto.

–Como si eso importara.

–Bueno, también al hecho de que yo no planeo dedicarme a la empresa de nuestro padre, hay mejores planes para mí y ya lo sabes, pero calma, aun no la conoces, dale una oportunidad – Al oírlo, Jia Lóng volvió a maldecir su suerte por segunda ocasión en el día.

A sus 16 años y _casi _17, Jia Lóng había pasado de ser un pequeño niño para convertirse en un fuerte y atractivo adolescente de cabello rebelde, con un peculiar interés en películas de acción, las artes marciales, la buena comida, las cosas de moda, electrónicos, y _cosas que muchos catalogan de inapropiadas_, además de estar dotado con una personalidad irreverente y sarcástica detrás de una mascara de indiferencia. Toda una joya. Una joya que, desde luego jamás se había detenido a pensar en una novia por el resto de sus días, ni siquiera pensaba tanto en las chicas, no tenía necesidad de salir con una y dedicarle su tan preciado tiempo de comics. El día que él quisiera una, la buscaría, él _sabía _que aquello no le costaría ningún trabajo. Jia Lóng volvió a bufar enojado por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Aquello era demasiado estúpido.

Cuando descendieron y fueron trasladados al Hotel, Jia Lóng tuvo que admitir que el lugar era impresionante, era más parecido a la modernidad de lo que había imaginado, ya que cuando alguien mencionaba "Oslo", hasta ese momento, imágenes de cabañas y nieve en el empedrado eran todo lo que se venía a su cabeza. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en el balcón de ese gran lugar mirando al puerto, a los edificios. Quizás no era tan, tan, _tan, _malo.

–Mañana, nos moveremos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Por ahora hay que descansar.

* * *

– ¡Emil Baja a desayunar! – La voz de Aurora se hizo presente y Emil gruñó por lo bajo revolviéndose en sus sábanas, aquel día era en particular muy frio, no es que no estuviese acostumbrado, pero por mucho tiempo que alguien tuviese viviendo ahí, no podía negar que el sentimiento del aire frio colándose por todos lados de la cama, cuando se esta despertando, era todo, menos agradable.

–Si, Emil, ya levántate – Lukas dijo con sorna, adornando su faz con una sonrisa ladina mientras se cepillaba el cabello de manera grácil.

– ¿No es ese mi cepillo?

–Perdí el mio – respondió quitándole importancia al hecho mientras colocaba un broche en su flequillo – Apúrate, o te dejaremos sin desayuno.

Emil bufó, con ese _"Te dejaremos "_Lukas, sólo podía estarse refiriendo a Mikkel, su _amigo_ de toda la vida, desde luego, Mikkel era ahora otro hermano mayor para Emil, lo cual era genial, era _grandioso_ por que muchas veces Mikkel incitaba y ayudaba a Emil a hacer cosas que Lukas jamás le permitiría –en su afán del hermano mayor – y desde luego, Mikkel le cubría. Si, eso era fantástico, de no ser que en ocasiones, como las de esta mañana, Emil tenía que decir adiós a los Pancakes rellenos de frutilla y conformarse con los de mermelada ya que _Mikk' _– como él le decía– siempre terminaba escogiendo la comida que a Emil le gustaba más. No sabia si era por fastidiarlo o era natural, un malvado impulso natural.

Así sucedió con el helado de frutilla y cardamomo, con la sopa de cocoa, con los malvaviscos de chocolate, con el puré de patatas y con las albóndigas de cordero…

–Emil…–la voz suave y delicadamente irónica de Lukas lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Es en serio, no te querrás quedar sin pan ni yogurt, el de hoy _creo_ que será de cereza.

_Oh, su fruta favorita. _

Emil se apresuró entonces a vestirse, lavarse la cara y bajar corriendo a desayunar sin molestarse siquiera en peinar su cabello, ya lo haría después cuando lograra evitar que Mikkel se quedara con lo mejor. No es que estuviera compitiendo, pero…estaba compitiendo.

Después de que llegara al comedor y se apropiara de un buen bollo con mantequilla en lo que el resto del desayuno estaba listo y esperaba por el _oh tan buen _jugo de moras con naranja, Emil se entretuvo en un reto de miradas con Mikkel quien, riendo, había aceptado que su _hermano menor artificial _se llevará la mantequilla de su lado de la mesa. Justo en ese momento, la puerta sonó.

–Mikkel, tu pierdes, abre – fueron las palabras de Lukas quien recién bajaba al comedor a desayunar y tomaba asiento después de dar los buenos días a sus padres. Mikkel, a regañadientes se levantó para abrir.

–Ahora que lo pienso, los vecinos de a lado, los que compraron la casa que se vendía, no se han presentado, ¿Serán ellos? – comentó Aurora recién llegando con el jugo de moras para el menor de sus hijos. Lukas y Emil se encogieron de hombros.

– ¡Steils! – Mikkel se dirigió al padre de los chicos entrando al comedor de nuevo – ¡te buscan en la puerta, un señor Wang Fu!

Todos fueron testigos de como el vaso de jugo que Aurora sostenía se estampaba contra el piso salpicando el blanco mantel de la mesa, sus ropas, las patas de las sillas.

– ¡mamá! – gritó Emil y después miró a su padre, cuya reacción había sido romper el periódico que leía a la mitad, con una cara de nerviosismo. – ¿Qué está pasando?

Tanto Aurora como Steils se apresuraron a llegar a la puerta, y sin poder evitar la curiosidad y necesidad de cotilleo, Mikkel, Lukas y Emil se dirigieron apresuradamente a espiar a través de las escaleras cuya vista daba a la puerta para ver de que se trataba ese asunto.

– ¿Quien es _fangwho _o como sea que se llame? – preguntó Emil.

–No lo se… – fue la única respuesta de Lukas que se encontraba mirando fijamente a sus padres mientras ellos recibían a un hombre asiático de edad mediana acompañado de una mujer también asiática, y sus dos hijos. – Maldición no se puede oír nada.

La plática se prolongó por varios minutos en los cuales, Lukas, Mikkel y Emil terminaron aburridos, sin poder salir de su escondite, aunque claro, no más aburridos que uno de los hijos del visitante quien se había cambiado de posición varias veces.

–Al menos no está por aquí cerca y no tengo que amargarme desde temprano con su presencia – Jia Lóng murmuró y su hermano mayor le miró fijamente.

– ¡Oh por favor! No es como si te fueras a casar ya, será cuando seas mayor. – susurró

–Que consuelo. – respondió rodando los ojos y fijando los ojos en un punto que no había analizado previamente con la mirada cuando había llegado. La escalera, y entre sus barrotes, tres pares de manos. _Había alguien ahí_, muy posiblemente se tratase de _ella_, quizás estaría analizándolo, evaluándolo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. _Que horror_ pensó y desvió la mira.

Los padres seguían charlando y de repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Fu, Chen e incluso Yao se miraban sorprendidos, como si no pudiesen procesar las palabras que, acababan de oír de parte de Steils y Aurora.

– ¿Un…varón?

Jia Lóng entonces prestó atención a lo que estaban diciendo, quizá, con suerte, la situación había cambiado.

– ¿Tuvieron un varón? ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?! – Chen había alzado la voz y entonces Jia Lóng sonrió para si mismo. Ya no tenía prometida.

Aquellas ultimas líneas si lograron ser oídas por los tres muchachos escondidos en las escaleras. Lukas y Emil se miraron mutuamente y después regresaron la vista a la platica.

–Al parecer hablan de ti.

– Y por qué de m…– Un gritó lo interrumpió y los presentes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos.

– ¡¿Estas diciendo que Emilía es varón?!- Chen gritó consternada, no estaba furiosa, estaba asustada.

Lukas miró a Emil con gesto de obviedad – _Emilía ¿Eh? _–

– ¡Me estas jodiendo…! – respondió asustado y ante tal alarido todas las miradas se dirigieron a su dirección. A los tres no les quedó mas remedio que salir de su escondite y bajar para ir con los demás a la sala. De alguna manera, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Emil quien sintió unas ganas _descomunales _de que la tierra se abriera y se lo llevara consigo sin dejar rastro de él.

– ¿Él es el pequeño Emil? – el Sr. Wang preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Emil sintió un nerviosismo superior al de todos sus años de vida. No tuvo más remedio que asentir. – ya veo, ya veo. – la tristeza en su voz era notable.

–… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó nervioso.

–Pasa, que tu, eras la _prometida _de nuestro hijo – Chen dijo al borde de las lagrimas–pero eres varón.

– ¡Ah! Ya veo, lo sien…– su cerebro había tardado en procesar la información – to… ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡Oh por favor, cálmate, ni que fuera el fin del mundo! – Su padre había alzado la voz en pánico.

–Fueron comprometidos antes de que tu…o bueno…Emilía naciera, por que creímos que ibas a ser niña, estábamos seguros… pero hubo un error y bueno…eres varón… pero nunca…avisamos a… –Intervino Aurora.

–Bueno, pues entonces… – miró a Jia Lóng – Que bueno que soy varón.

Jia Lóng lo miró, no pensaba ponerse en plan de pleito con un niño al que apenas conocía, si bien él también se sentía aliviado de que la situación hubiese cambiado, _tanto _a su favor, no podía evitar tomarse personal aquel cometario_. "Que bueno que soy varón"._

–De hecho – respondió el chico – Si fueras chica…_uy_– hizo un gesto de _escalofrío _y miró a su hermano mayor. – Creí que habías dicho que sería linda.

_Es-la-gue-rra. _Pensó Emil, quien a pesar de no tener un ego lo suficientemente alto para considerarse un adonis, poseía cierta dignidad que le decía "_Eso que acaba de decir, es un insulto". _ – ¿Y contigo querían comprometerme? – respondió y no pudo evitar reprenderse mentalmente. _No a ti Emil, a Emilía._

–No tienes tanta suerte– Jia Lóng respondió rápidamente – Aunque tampoco es que en verdad parezcas un chico. – Atestó con una sonrisa ladina, mirándole de frente y en cuánto vio el gesto de Emil – una curiosa mezcla de rabia y frustración- no pudo evitar pensar. _"bingo"._

Los padres y hermanos de los chicos permanecieron estupefactos al verlos atacarse mutuamente desde el primer instante. Casi podían jurar que era una pena que hubiera tenido que ser así, quien sabe, _si Emil hubiese sido chica por seguro que se hubieran llevado bien_. Pensaron.

–No entiendo – Mikkel les miró a todos con bastante consternación – ¿Qué hay de malo en que Emil sea varón?

Todos compartieron una mirada confusa y luego miraron a Mikkel, incluidos Jia Lóng y Emil quienes interrumpieron su duelo de miradas para observar al chico.

–… Que si Emil es varón, no hay compromiso, desde luego – el Sr. Wang rompió aquel incomodo silencio y Mikkel ladeó la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no? , el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo es legal en Noruega.

De repente, como un chispazo, los ojos de los padres se iluminaron y Emil maldijo, a sus padres de mente abierta, a Lukas por no intervenir y permanecer de pie, con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro, por seguridad que el mismo estaba esperando que Mikkel dijera aquellas palabras.

Pero sobre todo maldijo a Mikkel.

– ¡Tu! , te juro que voy a hacerte la vida pedazos y pedirás que te mate, y lo voy a hacer pero sin piedad y entonces yo me encargaré de escribir blasfemias en tu epitafio – Emil atestó disfrutando cada silaba de su amenaza con ponzoña. Y Mikkel, el aludido le miro sorprendido antes de echarse a reír, no fue el único.

–Eso fue patético – Jia Lóng aseveró cruzando los brazos acomodándose aún mas en el sofá.

– ¡¿Ah si?! No te preocupes, también a ti te cumpliré _mi patética_ amenaza.

– ¡Que violento! – Chen dijo llevándose la mano a la boca, pero su esposo puso una mano en su hombro.

–Se llevarán bien, eso es seguro.

– ¡Ni hablar! – respondieron los dos chicos al unísono.

–Quien sabe, probablemente esta unión nos convenga mas de lo que pensábamos – Steils habló por fin y sonrió elegantemente.

–El plan sigue en marcha entonces. – Fueron las palabras del Sr. Wang.

"_Esto no puede estar pasando" _Pensaron ambos chicos.

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica  
Fin del Capitulo 1**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!


	2. No es lo que parece, es mucho peor

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica  
Capitulo 2  
"No es como parece, es mucho peor"**

Cuando Emil abrió los ojos y una luz liviana encogió sus pupilas, se quejó por la brusquedad del nuevo día, pero dentro de todo_, agradecía_ haber despertado. – Horrible pesadilla – dijo cuando decidió tener otros cinco minutos de sueño.

– ¡Cariño! – la voz de su madre sonó afuera de su habitación – baja, Tino y Berwald ya llegaron.

–Oh, genial – que quejó en voz baja, ya no iba a poder disfrutar de ese momento en la cama después de despertar, en que uno se ocupa de sentir las sabanas y la pesadez de las cobijas, suaves y cálidas. – ¡Ya voy! – aseguró antes de levantarse para ducharse y bajar.

Realmente, no era extraño que Tino visitase la casa los fines de semana, era el mayor de sus primos después de todo y era bien sabido que vivía en un _Matrimonio Bostoniano _con el tío mas joven de Mikkel, Berwald. Pareciese como si todo quedase entre familia. De hecho todos decían que Tino y Berwald eran pareja, sin embargo, a vista de Emil, a nadie le constaba.

Sólo había un detalle que Emil revisó en cuanto terminó de cepillar su cabello: No era fin de semana.

– ¡Emil! – La alegre voz de tino sonó desde la escalera – ¡Ya nos enteramos!

… _¿Enterarse de que? _Pensó, pero no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno, simplemente se limitó a bajar los escalones y sonreír levemente al ver a Tino. –Hola. – Saludó como de costumbre a los dos visitantes y se dirigió al comedor. _Como cualquier otro día._

– ¿Y? – Tino preguntó con curiosidad, pero una vez más Emil, no captó a que se refería. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, la puerta sonó de nuevo y estando cerca, la abrió.

– ¡Es aquí! – Dijo un hombre y acto seguido silbó a otros hombres que llegaron cargando cajas. – Debe ser aquí, por que en ninguna otra casa abrieron en esta calle, y bueno ¿Quién no esta en casa cuando sus cosas llegarán? – le dijo a Emil mientras sus hombres colocaban las cajas en el patio. – Bueno, ¡eso es todo! – Dijo el hombre dejando a un estupefacto adolescente en la puerta de su casa.

–… ¡¿Eh?! – El chico miro estupefacto todo lo que ahora reposaba sobre el pasto del patio y jardín de su madre. _¿Qué clase de trabajadores son esos?_ Pensó. Por seguridad, unos muy irresponsables. Emil suspiró y comenzó a ver el embalaje de las cosas en el patio. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. _No es cierto, dime que no es cierto_, imploró a cierta manera. Quizás aquella pesadilla…había sido realidad y él seguía negándola.

Cuando Emil pudo acercarse a las cajas que ocupaban el patio, se fijó en lo nombres de los destinatarios y de nuevo una amarga sensación le inundó. "Wang Fu", "Wang Yao"

…

"Wang Jia Lóng"

–Eso es mío – Una voz atrás de Emil, logró que el chico diera un pequeño brinco. – Como que, ¿Qué haces tú con esto?

Emil se giró para encarar al dueño de aquella voz, lo sabía a esas alturas del momento, ya sabía perfectamente quien era, ya sabía que su pesadilla era real, y que aquel _idiota _frente a él era aquél que sus padres habían decidido llamar…_gulp_: Su prometido. Emil dirigió una vista cansina al asiático. – Lo dejaron aquí, porque _alguien _no estaba en _su _casa para recibir _sus cosas._ – Emil acariciaba con cierto dejo de victoria cada palabra.

Jia Lóng lo miro con el gesto aburrido, cual si Emil hubiera dicho una obviedad, como su hubiese señalado que el cielo era azul y era un nuevo día. Hechos aburridos, en palabras aburridas. No, no había estado en casa, había salido a correr, como cada mañana en su rutina física diaria, Jia Lóng podría ser un adolescente, pero desde luego que cuidaba mucho su entrenamiento personal. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a sus cosas y sintió alivio. _Sus tan preciadas cosas _que había dejado atrás en Hong Kong estaban finalmente con él. _Bendito servicio exprés_. El chico dirigió un última mirada antes de desentenderse de él y tomar una de las cajas y llevarla a la casa de a lado, _su casa_, para irlas acomodando y después meterlas. Emil le miró exasperado y tomó una de las cajas, siguiéndolo y acomodándola en el césped del patio de la casa de sus nuevos vecinos y regresando por otra. Ayudándolo.

–No tienes que hacerlo, puedo yo solo, ya sabes – El otro chico comentó a secas y de manera vaga.

–Encima de todo mal agradecido, además ya no quedan muchas.

–No esperes ganarte el cielo.

–Idiota

–Arrogante.

–Trágate tus cosas

–Con gusto. – respondió con gesto victorioso, lo sabía, cuando se usan esa clase de respuestas, los demás no pueden responder fácilmente. Emil no sería la excepción a la regla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, Emil con el ceño fruncido, sin poder esconder la ira, con los puños agarrados de las mangas de su suéter mientras Jia Lóng, permanecía impávido, con el gesto sereno, _aburrido_. El simple hecho de no poderlo cabrear exasperó más a Emil quien bufó dándose la vuelta para regresar a su casa a grandes zancadas.

_Idiota, es un idiota, un completo imbécil,_ refunfuño mentalmente mientras entraba de regreso a casa para continuar con el desayuno. Olvidándose de un pequeño detalle: Tino.

–Justo ayer en la noche, tu mami nos comentó lo sucedido – Tino sonreía mientras agitaba la cuchara en su café matutino. –Un compromiso siempre ayuda a las personas a madurar –aseveró –aunque Emil, tu eres bastante maduro para tu edad.

¿Aquello era un cumplido o un insulto?

–Uhm – asintió levemente – Él es un idiota – dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba asiento. Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el comedor, Tino no profirió respuesta inmediata, ni Berwald aunque él tampoco hablaba mucho. Sus padres suspiraron después de mirarse el uno al otro. – ¿Dónde está Luke? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

– Fue con Mikkel, han ido al lago – respondió Aurora suavemente.

–Ya veo…– Emil entonces empezó a desayunar tranquilamente.

–Dale una oportunidad –comentó Tino después de un tiempo – ¿Cómo sabes que es así, si no lo has conocido?

–…_Jia Lóng _es un idiota malagradecido, no quiero conocerlo. – atestó y terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie ante la mirada atónita de los demás y regresó a su habitación.

–Son chicos, terminaran llevándose bien – aseguró Berwald para contento de los demás.

* * *

Hacia la tarde, alrededor de las cinco, ocurrió que una súbita idea cruzó la mente de Emil, ¿Por qué no? Salir de casa, quitarse el estrés, al menos un poco y salir a caminar, después de todo, lo que más necesitaba era eso.

– ¿Qué demonios?... – resopló frustrado cuando uno de los audífonos de su reproductor de música no sonaba adecuadamente. Era incómodo, así que decidió que el paseo al menos tendría un propósito. Comprar audífonos nuevos, así que se apresuró a salir y a perderse por las calles de la zona para ir al centro comercial más cercano.

Cerca del centro comercial había un gran parque repleto de árboles, algunos juegos montables algo extravagantes, y bancas. Era el lugar favorito para Berwald y Tino para pasear a su pequeña perrita _hanatamago, _llamada así, porque su dueña anterior había sido japonesa. Así pues, hanatamago paseaba entre los arboles corriendo de un lado a otro mientras la pareja _bostoniana _caminaba por el empedrado del parque tranquilamente viéndola corretear bichos _y niños _de un lado a otro. Como cualquier tarde para ellos. Pronto pudieron notar como ella empezaba a forcejear con algo.

–Te digo que me lo des – Un chico asiático con ojos color miel y cabello desordenado _un tanto largo _literalmente mantenía una pelea con hanatamago por recuperar el cinto de su sudadera de panda. – ¡Que me la des te digo!

– ¡Ah! –Tino se apresuró a ir donde su mascota cargándola y quitándole del hocico el cinto entregándosela al chico. – ¡Lo lamento mucho!

Jia Lóng tomó el cinto _húmedo_ y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado al sentir el cinto mojado de saliva de perro, lo guardó y se limpió la mano en la sudadera –ya, no es problema.

–Uhm – Tino le observaba fijamente y el chico le miró en ligero shock. Era un poco alarmante el cómo aquella intensa mirada color lavanda podría ser tan penetrante. – ¿Eres el hijo del señor Wang? – preguntó asertivamente, no lo conocía y la población asiática en Oslo era contada.

–Mhm – El chico asintió levemente antes de darse cuenta de algo. _Oh, deben ser parientes de ese chico._

– ¡Ah! Genial _Jialog…_ ¿O cómo era?

–Jia Lóng.

–Eso. Si, perdón, bueno…ahm, yo soy el primo de Emil… un gusto, soy Tino – Extendió la mano y el otro chico la tomó ligeramente. – Él es Berwald, amigo de la familia, señaló en dirección a su acompañante. Y esta pequeña es Hanatamago.

El chico asintió a todas las palabras, por cortesía. – un gusto.

–Escucha, _supe _lo acontecido anoche… ¿Te importaría si te digo una cosa?

– ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía a qué se refería. _Sobre ese estúpido compromiso. _

–Sobre Emil.

_¡Ah!, cerca. _Pensó.

–Mm ¿Qué pasa?

–Supe que no se llevaron _particularmente bien_ y lo entiendo, después de todo de repente se enteran de la situación en la que están. Y sé que no es fácil pero véanlo como algo político… –Tino suspiró – Él también está en la misma situación, y no se tienen que andar paseando de la mano…

_La sola imagen mental de eso último le dio escalofríos a Jia Lóng._

–Traten de llevarse bien…hacer más llevadera la situación, quien sabe… igual y hasta pueden llegar a ser buenos amigos.

–Eeh… – respondió con dudas.

–Emil… es buen chico, un poco seco, frio, serio, apático, un tanto grosero e hiriente, es también poco sociable, un tanto amargado, reservado y agresivo. Pero es buen chico.

¿Aquello se suponía que era una defensa hacia ese chico?

–Uhm…

–Y muy amable, tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.

–….ah… supongo. – respondió vagamente. _Para nada _pensó.

–Bien – sonrió y Berwald asintió levemente. – Nos vamos. Pero por favor piensa en lo que te he dicho…

–Lo pensaré –Jia Lóng se despidió casualmente de ellos alzando una mano, y empezó a andar despreocupadamente por la acera del parque.

–Dime algo – dijo Berwald en cuanto el muchacho se hubiese alejado– ¿Qué piensas de mí? – Tino le miró sorprendido. Y sonrió.

–Pienso que eres un buen chico.

Berwald sintió un escalofrío a la posible definición de _Buen Chico _y ya no dijo más.

* * *

Cuando Emil pagó por su nuevo par de audífonos, se dispuso a regresar a casa. Había tardado más tiempo escogiéndolos del que debió hacerlo, y ahora se estaba oscureciendo. Y a Emil no le gustaba estar en la calle, a solas, cuando estaba oscureciendo. Tenía muchos motivos, y su mala suerte era el 99% de aquellos motivos.

_No se podía arriesgar._

Así pues, comenzó su camino habitual de regreso a casa, cruzando la avenida para caminar por la acera del parque mientras escuchaba y estrenaba sus _oh tan buenos _nuevos audífonos, y el sonido era tan bueno que no pudo evitar cantar en tono bajo la canción que en aquel momento se reproducía. Fue entonces que su horror se hizo mayor _y el pánico y vergüenza _más amplios que nunca al descubrir que no caminaba a solas por la acera del parque.

Pasos más atrás y de manera desgarbada caminaba la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Jia Lóng miraba despreocupado la pantalla de su celular.

_Oh no, ¿porque tú? _Emil maldijo a su suerte una vez más, al parecer si estaba volviendo una práctica común en su día a día.

– ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

El otro chico detuvo su andar y se le quedo mirando fijamente, con esos ojos color miel que penetraban en su nuca. – ¿Quién dice que te estoy siguiendo? Estoy caminando a casa.

–Pues camina por otro lado

–Vivo a un lado de _tu casa_.

–Busca otra ruta.

Jia Lóng suspiró exasperado _maldito mocoso. _– Tú eres quien ha vivido aquí, no conozco otras rutas, _Tu si¸_ así que, como que, ¿Por qué no te vas por otro lado?

–No quiero. Entonces camina por el otro lado de la acera.

–Inmaduro

–Idiota malagradecido

–Invéntate algo más, como que, ya cansas con ese.

Emil dio un golpe en el piso con su pie, frustrado de tener que lidiar con ese otro chico, de pronto sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, un hombre sacó una navaja y amenazó al más cercano de ellos. Emil.

–Saquen todas sus cosas, rápido – dijo amenazadoramente.

No era la primera vez que Emil se veía en esa situación, lo cual también se lo atribuía a su espectacular mala suerte, ya que el crimen en Oslo es bajo y aun así a él le tocaba repetir. Asintió nervioso a las palabras del asaltante y buscó entre sus cosas un pequeño aerosol de gas pimienta que usaba para su defensa personal, aunque más bien, esta sería la primera vez que lo pondría a prueba, quitó el botón de seguridad y lo sacó nerviosamente, cuando ante sus ojos, vio la escena más inesperada de todas.

Jia Lóng suspiró cansino de aquella situación y dando un certero golpe con una patada en la mano del asaltante, la navaja salió volando perdiéndose entre los arbustos que reposaban sobre la acera, acto seguido, Jía Lóng se encargó de patear _directamente en la cara _a aquel sujeto haciéndole caer. Desgraciadamente, los movimientos del chico y la situación, fueron muy rápidos para Emil quien antes de que Jia Lóng retrocediera a su punto inicial,apuntó el aerosol de gas pimienta que se disparó llegando directamente al chico que cerrando los ojos se llevó las manos a la cara.

– ¡Oh maldición! – Exclamó Emil.

– ¡Que demo….Ugh! – Se quejó el asiático. – Oh…– cerraba los ojos incapaz de contener el lagrimeo.

– ¡Lo siento, ha sido un accidente!

Mientras Emil se aproximaba a Jia Lóng para revisar el daño, aquel asaltante se volvía a poner de pie y retomaba la navaja.

–Dije que me dieran sus cosas – dijo dispuesto a aprovechar la situación. Y Emil lo volteó a ver quitando las manos de los hombros del otro chico.

– ¡Oh por favor! ¡Eso es un asunto serio! – Atestó y avanzó hasta el criminal que le miró sorprendido y retrocedió – ¡Piérdete y déjanos en paz! – acto seguido regresó con el otro chico. – Oh por dios, dime que no estas ciego.

–No… no lo estoy.

– ¡Les estoy diciendo que…! – Gritó de nuevo el hombre, silenciado por un golpe en la cara, cortesía de Jia Lóng, quien aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

–Maldición, que te pierdas. –Dijo en un susurro mientras se cubría con la manga de su sudadera de panda. El hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo.

–Tenemos que ir a lavarte la cara – aseguró Emil– vamos, por aquí hay un lugar de comida rápida, esto urge. – Jia Lóng asintió y se dirigieron a ese lugar, Emil pisando al hombre en el suelo antes de llegar a su destino.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa de aquel restaurante de comida rápida, Jia Lóng finalmente pudo abrir los ojos después de mojarse la cara una _muy cuestionable _cantidad de veces. Pero al menos el ardor había desaparecido, y aunque aún tenía los ojos rojos podía ver donde se encontraba y con quien se encontraba. Ambos tenían un par de bebidas y un paquete de comida al frente. Jia Lóng miraba fijamente a Emil, quien estaba sentado al frente.

–Ya, dije que lo sentía…

–Casi me dejas ciego…

– ¡No es para tanto!...además… te compré una hamburguesa, ¿O no?

–… ¿Una hamburguesa después de que casi me dejas ciego?

–Tómalo o déjalo – dijo firmemente antes de levantarse por un _refill _de su soda. – Voy por más.

-Buen chico mis…. – Jia Lóng habló por lo bajo antes de ver al chico regresar y sentarse de nuevo frente a él, bebiendo plácidamente su bebida. – Yo que tú, no bebería tanta soda, y menos cuando se tiene un cuerpo propenso a engordar. – comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

_¿Qué acabas de decir? _pensó Emil. Era…un tema delicado para el joven. Emil siempre había tenido un complejo debido a lo curvilíneo de su cuerpo, lo redondo de sus hombros, caderas, rodillas, piernas, cara. Y Escuchar esas palabras, especialmente de un chico con un cuerpo esbelto, tonificado y contrario al suyo fue un acabose. Le miró con rabia, y estuvo a punto de arrojar el resto de su amada soda en la cara del chico. Pero desde luego… casi lo deja ciego y tuvo un poco de mesura.

– ¿A ti que te importa? – respondió y Jia Lóng se encogió de hombros.

–No es que me importe, pero a tu cuerpo de chica, no le queda muy bien la redondez.

_Su-fi-cien-te._

El sonido de los hielos y la bebida salpicados llamó la atención de todos, Jia Lóng cerró los ojos al recibir el húmedo y azucarado impacto en el rostro, y abrió los ojos para mirar su ¿Interlocutor? Con la mirada encendida, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas enrojecidas y un gesto de inconformidad entre la rabia y el dolor.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Agresivo

–Idiota

–Llorona

– ¡Estúpido!

Acto seguido Emil se puso de pie y salió del establecimiento. Y Un hombre se acercó a Jia Lóng que había alzado una ceja al verlo salir.

–Problemas con las chicas, ¿cierto? – Dijo el hombre dándole un par de servilletas de papel.

-No es lo que parece – aseguró limpiándose la cara –Es mucho peor…

**Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Jamás me esperé una respuesta tan positiva a este fic. ¡ESTOY FELIZ! Tanto que me puse a apurarme lo mas que pude Jajaja.

Por ahí me preguntaban, por qué Mikkel parece de la familia , básicamente lo es, Jajaja así que siempre esta de metiche Jajaja me gusta retratar la relación de Mikkel-Emil de una manera mas divertida y sana XD siento que se quieren mucho como hermanos.

Por cierto, un matrimonio bostoniano son aquellas parejas, que sin importar el género viven juntas sin ser necesariamente una pareja, pueden ser amigos. Emil _cree _que Tino y Berwald lo son porque ellos tratan de aparentarlo (ingenuos XD)Les agradezco de nuevo.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	3. De viaje

******La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica**  
Capitulo 3  
**De viaje**  


A la mañana siguiente, sus ojos aún ardían, jamás pensó que el gas pimienta pudiera ser tan doloroso, eso y quizás con la mortífera combinación con el azúcar apelmazando sus pestañas –cortesía de Emil Steilsson- habían hecho que dormir literalmente fuera una proeza. Pero ya se vengaría. Jia Lóng se sentó en su cama y se estiró, era más de medio día y renegó, gracias al incidente infantil de Emil, _su prometido_, ahora había perdido una mañana de ejercicio, en definitiva –pensó- la venganza tendría que ser equivalente, bien pensada, fría y dulce.

Se talló los ojos y el dolor le recordó que en definitiva, no podría estárselos tallando, y cada cosa que le recordaba el incidente del día anterior, le añadía más y más puntos a su sed de llevar a cabo una vendetta memorable. Entonces recordó ciertos acontecimientos de la tarde anterior. En aquel momento en que había atestado parte de sus últimas palabras a Emil, él había reaccionado de _aquella forma. _Quizás había tocado un punto sensible por que se miraba realmente enojado…triste al respecto.

_Maldita moral, maldita conciencia, maldita culpa. _ Bufó, realmente se sentía ahogado con esas cuestiones.

– ¡¿Quién le manda a ser tan sensible?! – suspiró frustrado. – Es…demasiado agresivo, sensible, altanero, violento, llorón, molesto, amargado, engreído y arrogante…– Sintió la necesidad de jalarse el cabello y entonces la simpática voz de Tino llegó a su mente.

"_Pero es buen chico, y muy amable" _

De repente, por la cabeza del chico pasaron dos escenas que le hicieron detonarse a pensar en los acontecimientos del día anterior, Emil le había ayudado a llevar las cosas al patio – claro que después le llamó mal agradecido tan solo porque no había aceptado- y también se había preocupado por lo acontecido con el gas pimienta…

– ¡Pero fue su culpa! – gritó enterrando la cara en la almohada tirándose de regreso a la cama. – Ugh-

Cuando por fin venció a la pereza se puso de pie y se decidió a buscar la ropa para meterse a duchar, cuando se dio cuenta que había dormido con las cortinas abiertas. –Genial– bufó fastidiado acercándose a cerrarlas cuando notó el cuarto de enfrente, la _de la casa del vecino_, era una habitación espejo a la suya, al ser medio día, tenía las cortinas abiertas. En ella había una pequeña cama, las paredes azules con nubes dibujadas y libros en repisas. De repente la puerta se abrió del otro lado y por ella entro Emil directo a su cama dejándose caer.

–Maldición – fue lo único que dijo Jia Lóng al darse cuenta de que su ventana daba a la habitación de Emil.

Justo en ese momento el chico de cabello claro miraba de reojo a la ventana y se dio cuenta de algo peculiar. La noche anterior había caído rendido en la cama sin fijarse mucho en sus alrededores, pero ahora la habitación de enfrente estaba ahí, visible con sus paredes blancas, cortinas amarillas, y con cajas… desde luego los vecinos acababan de mudarse, esos vecinos que serían su familia política algún día… ¿Seria esa la habitación de Yao? ¿La de los padres? … un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad y de que había estado mirando detalladamente a la habitación de Jía Long… y que éste le observaba fijamente.

– ¿Qué observas? – Fueron las palabras del asiático, quien alzó la voz para que el otro pudiera oírle a través de la escasa distancia entre las casas.

– ¡Deja de espiarme!

– ¡Ni quien quiera espiarte!

Ambos chicos se gritaron a través de las ventanas antes de cerrar apresuradamente las cortinas.

Abajo ambas familias compartían una taza de café en el recibidor. Y Yao no pudo asentir al oír los gritos

– ¡Ah, ya se despertó Jia Lóng!

Chen asintió – y por lo visto ya se dieron cuenta – los demás asintieron una sola vez.

* * *

Ambos chicos permanecían sentados en la sala de la familia de Emil, al frente, la familia de ambos – con excepción de Lukas- los miraban con gesto desaprobatorio y con los brazos cruzados. Desde luego, los acontecimientos del día anterior, habían llegado a oídos de Lukas – desde luego, a causa de la mala suerte de Emil, de eso estaba seguro- ya que un misterioso soplón en el restaurante comentó lo sucedido.

–No puedo creer que ni siquiera hagan el intento de llevarse bien– fueron las palabras de Steils, padre de Emil.

–Es como si estuvieran dispuestos a llevar todo al fracaso – comentó Aurora

–Solo tienen que tratar de…de… de no matarse – expresó Chen.

–Y de comportarse como es debido – El Sr Wang finalizó.

Emil miró de reojo a Jia Lóng quien parecía prestar nula atención a las palabras de los mayores, siendo honestos, la expresión "le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro" ni siquiera era aplicable, no le pasaba, no le entraba y parecía más ocupado en observar a la nada.

–Pero no hemos escuchado su versión de los hechos…– intervino Yao, quien siempre había sido el mediador entre las acciones de su hermano menor y sus padres. – Solo sabemos, por lo que nos dijo Lukas, que tuvieron una acalorada discusión.

¿_Dónde esta ese traidor?_ Se preguntó Emil,_ posiblemente, arriba, con Mikk', riéndose de mí._

–Tuvimos un altercado – respondió Emil al ver que Jia Lóng parecía no estar dispuesto siquiera a escuchar las preguntas.

– ¿Qué tipo de altercado?

–Uno, Y después discutimos, ofensivamente – respondió Jia Lóng, vagamente.

–Si se ofendieron, deberían pedirse una disculpa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –preguntaron al unísono,

–por que son seres pensantes, civiles y buenos, así que mejor que se disculpen, anda ¿que esperan?

_Cuando más pronto mejor _pensó Jia Lóng y suspiró mirando a Emil, girándose sobre su asiento para encararlo. Y ahí estaba, con un puchero en su rostro, con los ojos llenos de una mezcla entre el enojo y la vergüenza, con el ceño fruncido, como siempre desde que lo había conocido, grosero y altanero, como un chiquillo mimado.

_Si lo hago, me dejaran en paz_, Emil suspiró pensando en aquella posibilidad, resopló moviendo los flequillos de su frente y observó al chico frente a él, con la mirada impávida, estoica y seca que tanto le cabreaba, totalmente indiferente y molesto. _¿Es que nada le importa?_ Jia Lóng permanecía mirándolo de frente, con aquellos ojos fijos, con el espeso marco de sus largas pestañas y las gruesas cejas, rectas e indiferentes. Emil rechinó los dientes. _Engreído pensó._

–Llevan viéndose largo rato, ya ni es divertido – de pronto la voz de Lukas quien les observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación rompió el silencio, todos lo voltearon a ver, menos los dos chicos que decidieron darle paso rápido a la situación.

–Lamento haberte llamado idiota en la mañana – El primero en hablar, casi mecánicamente fue Emil. Jia Lóng asintió.

A ese punto, todos prestaron atención, en silencio, a su plática.

–Lamento haberte llamado arrogante – respondió el asiático, con toda intención de realmente _no sentirlo._

Emil también asintió y se relamió los labios suspirando para lo que venía – Lamento haberte echado gas pimienta en los ojos, aunque ya me había disculpado.

A ese punto todos-menos Lukas- se congelaron y los miraron estupefactos. Jia Long sonrió, atestaría, _a modo de disculpa_ una pequeña venganza por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

–Está bien – sonrió de lado – _lamento haberte llamado gorda._

Emil frunció el cejo, apretó los puños y enrojeció, sin embargo al encontrarse en esa situación, no pudo sino permanecer en silencio. Tendría que buscar una forma para esconder sus emociones y no darle a Jia Lóng la satisfacción de saber lo mucho que lo cabreaba.

– ¡¿QUE LO LLAMASTE QUE?! – la ruidosa voz de Mikkel rompió el estupefacto silencio que se había formado incómodamente en la habitación.

–Se llevan peor de lo que pensábamos…. – Chen habló en susurró para los demás.

–Tenemos que hacer algo.

* * *

Después de lo acontecido aquel día, ambas familias, acompañados de Berwald, Tino y Mikkel disfrutaron de una comida. Las vacaciones de verano estaban por terminar, los chicos entrarían de regreso a la escuela, Lukas a la facultad junto con Mikkel, y Emil continuaría en su segundo año de la educación media superior.

–Se supone que mi Jia Long debería ingresar al último año, pero con todo el cambio., posiblemente tendrá que retomar las clases del segundo año. – Chen habló y miró a su hijo – después de todo tienes que aprender el idioma local también.

Para fortuna de los chicos, la escuela donde iban era reconocida por ser un centro educativo con alianza con diferentes países, de manera que, al estar ubicada en la capital de uno de los países más importantes de Europa, recibía muchos alumnos de intercambio. Quizás esta no era la situación de Jia Lóng, pero al menos él se beneficiaba del hecho de que, las clases se impartían en un idioma neutro, inglés y además se les daba el apoyo para aprender el idioma local.

–Así que… ¿Voy a perder un año? – preguntó el chico en una mezcla de molestia e indiferencia, por extraño que pareciese.

–No lo veas de esa forma, después de todo la educación escandinava es avanzada – aseguró el padre. Y con eso se cerró el tema de conversación.

De pronto, Tino, quien se había ausentado de la habitación regreso con una sonrisa de satisfacción que lo único que logro transmitir a los chicos fue la sensación de que _algo iba a pasar _ y desde luego, no podía ser nada bueno.

– ¡Han dicho que si hay disponibilidad! – Dijo Tino tomando asiento y los adultos presentes sonrieron en alivio.

– Excelente, entonces es mejor ir haciendo los planes – El Sr Wang comentó dichoso y satisfecho con las aparentemente buenas noticias.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Emil pudo notar la sonrisa ladina en el rostro de su hermano quien lo miró de reojo y después volvió a concentrar su vista en el plato de comida.

– ¡Una cabaña! – Mikkel habló – ¿No es grandioso Emil? ¡Todo el fin de semana antes de clases, en el bosque!

–No – Fue la respuesta de Emil quien le miró aterrado. – ¿Cómo que todo el fin de semana en una cabaña en el bosque? No hemos hecho eso en…años ¿Por qué ahora? – sus ojos se pasearon por todos los presentes, incluido Jia Lóng, quien permanecía mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

–Porque vamos a ir todos Emil, cariño. – Fue la respuesta de su madre, como si fuera obvio. – Sera divertido.

Jia Lóng levantó la vista a eso ultimo y miró a sus padres y hermano – ¿Tenemos que? – les miró con esperanza _oh por favor, digan que no es necesario._

– ¡Pero si lo hacemos por ustedes muchachos! –Fueron las animosas palabras del Sr. Wang – Un poco de convivencia no los matará.

_La convivencia no, pero él sí. _Pensó el chico, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Si vociferaba su opinión, el siguiente paso de ambas familias sería encerrar a ambos chicos durante horas, cual si fuera una cruenta batalla. Vivir o morir o caerse bien. Jia Lóng en definitiva **no** quería pasar más tiempo con Emil, no en casa, no en el bosque, muchos menos a solas. Miró de reojo a _su prometido_ quien mantenía la vista fija en su plato. Parecía pensar lo mismo.

– ¡Bien! – Respondió Emil para sorpresa de todos – Pero que sepan que esto no me hace feliz. – Atestó mirando a sus padres, a su hermano, a Mikkel y por último y de manera más prolongada, a Jia Lóng.

– No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea. – respondió el otro muchacho.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Lukas rio entre dientes, todos lo voltearon a ver, pero se hizo el desentendido, en definitiva, nadie nunca sabría lo que él estaba pensando.

* * *

Desde luego que a Emil no le hacía gracia la idea de pasar los últimos días de sus vacaciones en el bosque, era _tedioso_, seguramente, terminaría con las manos raspadas, adolorido, aburrido, fastidiado, sucio, lleno de tierra y lo peor de todo, que vería la cara de aquel molesto y arrogante chico durante dos días enteros. Emil ahogó un alarido de impaciencia a la vez que cerraba su maleta. Aun el sol no salía y él ya tenía que estar despierto preparando todo para el viaje hasta ese horrible lugar.

–Apúrate hermanito –Lukas le dijo en su paso hacia las escaleras, detrás de él, Mikkel cargaba varias maletas y Emil supuso, no sólo cargaba las propias sino también las de Lukas.

–A todo esto Mikk' ¿Por qué vienes? – Emil le preguntó siguiéndole hasta el portón para acomodar las cosas en el auto.

–Soy un comodín – le aseguró con una amplia sonrisa – No te preocupes todo va a ir bien, además si no voy Luke se sentirá solo. – Al oír eso, Lukas le arrebató una maleta y la metió _brutalmente _en elportaequipaje_._

– Mejor apúrate Mikkel. – Fueron las palabras de Lukas quien se metió de prisa al auto – Pido ventana.

– ¡Pido la otra! – clamó Mikkel y Emil se quejó.

– ¡N…no! ¡No me dejen en medio, me mareo!

–Ni modo hermanito – Lukas le sonrió ladinamente.

Emil tuvo que resignarse a ir en medio, lo cual no le placía en absoluto, ir en auto a largas distancias le mareaba, le revolvía el estómago y si no iba cerca de la ventana, se sofocaba. A medio camino su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

– ¿Puedes…bajar el vidrio? – pidió a Lukas quien le miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza.

–No, porque si lo hago, me lloran los ojos.

– ¡Lukas!

– Emil

– Ya, ya – Intervino Mikkel – Yo lo bajo, ven – le dijo bajando más el vidrio y literalmente cargando a Emil sobre su regazo para que el chico pudiera recibir el aire en la cara.

–Pareces perro – fueron las palabras de Lukas, quien luego miró a Mikkel – Lo mimas mucho.

– No querrás que _Em _te vomite encima, ¿o si Luke?

–Tiene que aprender a viajar.

Mikkel rio y se deslizó debajo de Emil para dejar al chico en la ventana, quedando él en medio y platicando y _molestando _a Lukas el resto del trayecto.

–Maldición, hubiera bajado la ventana – dijo Lukas después de un rato.

Cuando por fin la zona donde se habrían de quedar se alzó ante sus ojos, el auto estacionó frente a una amplia cabaña provista con todos los servicios, el lugar era majestuoso, con enormes arboles rodeándoles, a los lejos se vislumbraban las montañas con sus picos nevados, y todo era verde hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Claro que Emil no tuvo tiempo-ni ganas- de ver majestuosidades pues, en cuanto se bajó del auto tuvo que correr al interior de la cabaña, rebasar a Tino quien había abierto la puerta, y se dirigió al baño, después de todo, su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas.

–Uh, ¿Estas bien Em? – Mikkel preguntó desde la puerta asomándose al interior de la cabaña.

–… ¿Qué le pasó?...ahora. – una voz calmada y despreocupada llamó la atención de Mikkel quien se volteó a ver quién le había llamado, y bajo la vista para encontrarse con Jia Lóng. Mikkel sonrió.

–Nada, que se marea cuando viaja en auto.

–Mmm– _como niño pequeño _pensó, pero desde luego, permaneció en silencio y se adentró a la cabaña. Y miró a los alrededores, una amplia estancia, un gran comedor, un baño –que no pudo revisar por obvias razones, una cocina bien equipada y cinco habitaciones. Jia Lóng miró a Mikkel quien recién regresaba cargando maletas, algunas, el chico pudo detectar, eran de su familia.

_Este sujeto parece andar ayudando al mundo._

– ¿Cómo nos vamos a acomodar? – preguntó en cuanto Mikkel dejó las cosas en el suelo. – somos once y sólo hay cinco habitaciones.

– ¡Ah! Eso no es problema – Tino ingresó cargando a su pequeña perrita, Jia Lóng la recordaba perfectamente bien. – Tres de esas habitaciones son matrimoniales – sonrió – tus padres, los padres de Emil y Berwald y yo nos quedaremos en esas…

El chico asintió como si Tino tuviera una excelente lógica – Claro – respondió – pero quedan dos habitaciones, y aún quedamos cinco personas.

–Otra de las habitaciones, tiene litera – respondió tranquilo – La otra solo una cama…supongo tu hermano dormirá en esa.

Jia Long se quedó estático. Eso significaría que habría en una habitación solo dos camas para cuatro personas. Tendría que compartir cuarto, ¿Con quiénes? Se cuestionó. _Oh no, no, no _pensó en cuanto razonó. _De ninguna manera voy a dormir con alguno de esos tres. _

–Entonces, tu, Emil, Mikkel y Lukas dormirán en la misma habitación – atestó Tino con una sonrisa.

– ¡¿No por qué?! – De pronto la voz de Emil se hizo presente en la habitación, detrás de él la puerta del baño cerrándose.

– ¿Ya acabaste de vomitar? – Jia Lóng preguntó, _fastidiándolo. _

– No – respondió – sigo ahí dentro.

Jia Lóng sonrió – se nota.

Emil frunció el cejo a punto de volver a replicar cuando Tino vio la necesidad de intervenir.

–Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de pelear, mejor ayúdennos a sacar las cosas.

Al oír eso Jia Long se apresuró al patio y buscó a su hermano.

–DI QUE SI. – le pidió de una manera que Yao retrocedió levemente.

– q… ¿Qué pasa?

–Pasa que va a tener que compartir habitación con Emil y sus hermanos pero claro no quiere, y quiere tu habitación porque esa no es compartida –Tino dijo saliendo al patio por una maleta, después le sonrió a Yao, quien sonrió y luego miró a su hermano menor.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Se supone que estas aquí para convivir con tu prometido!

–… ¡No le digas así! – respondió avergonzado.

–Yo no sé por qué te molesta tanto – Yao dirigió la mirada a lo lejos, a Emil quien se encontraba bebiendo agua de una manera desesperada. – Parece buen chico.

– No lo has tratado, y si tanto te parece, cásate tú con él.

Yao rio al comentario. –Vas a pasar dos días enteros con él, el propósito de éste viaje es que se conozcan mejor, los demás no podemos intervenir mucho, así que te sugiero, intentes, acercarte a Emil.

Jia Lóng suspiró frustrado y miró hacia donde su hermano dirigía su vista, Emil ahora se sentaba en una piedra, al parecer para disminuir su mareo, se veía más pálido de lo normal, Mikkel se había acercado a él agachándose para preguntarle algo a lo que Emil había asentido, después, Mikkel entró a la cabaña y Emil lo siguió. Hasta que lo perdió de vista, se percató que había pasado un largo tiempo observándole y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

– Me están metiendo ideas tontas en la cabeza –suspiró y decidió ir a reclamar su pedazo de habitación.

Cuando entró a la habitación que le habían indicado sería la suya, pudo notar que adentro ya se encontraban los otros tres.

–Supongo que… Lukas y yo dormiremos abajo – fueron las palabras de Emil.

–yo quiero arriba. – Lukas se apresuró a decir.

–Pero arriba luego hay….a…arañas… – reclamó el hermano menor.

–Ni modo, si no quieres, duérmete abajo.

– ¡Yo quiero abajo! –Mikkel habló.

–Claro que quieres abajo, estás muy alto para dormir arriba.

–Bien, entonces – Emil habló – me tocará dormir con Mikk' pero él duerme horrble– suspiró.

–Espera – Jia Lóng intervino y los tres voltearon a verlo –Eso significa que…

Mikkel y Emil fueron testigos del preciso momento en que el color se desvaneció del rostro de Lukas y Jia Lóng.

–NO – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

–Emil es tu prometido, duerme con él. – atestó Lukas.

– ¡Hey! – reclamó el hermano menor.

– ¿Estás diciendo que _dormirás _con Mikkel? – Jia Lóng preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios – _Lo sabía._

Lukas le dedicó una mirada fiera, Emil y Mikkel sudaron en frio. _**Nunca antes, nadie se había atrevido a retar a Lukas. **_

Lukas avanzó hasta estar unos escasos centímetros de Jia Lóng, sorpresivamente, éste no se inmuto y ambos compartieron miradas, estoicas, impávidas y aparentemente indiferente. – _Te voy a joder._

Jia Lóng asintió despreocupado, sonriendo de lado – Si, bueno, entonces, duermes con Mikkel o ¿qué?

Mikkel sintió el mundo temblar bajo sus pies y sintió la necesidad de intervenir. – Ya, ya, ¿Por qué mejor, no nos acomodamos de la siguiente forma? Lukas y Em arriba y Jia Lóng y yo abajo.

Emil se hubiera quejando de haber quedado arriba, pero al ver la tensión, mejor optó por no oponerse a ese orden. – Seguro, sí.

Lukas y Jia Lóng se seguían mirando fijamente y Mikkel tomó el brazo de Lukas. – ¡anda! ¡Vamos a comer algo! – dijo arrastrándolo consigo dejando a los otros dos chicos a solas en la habitación.

–Te acabas de echar de enemigo a Lukas, estarás contento.

–Agradezco tu preocupación, pero como que, no me interesa. No sería el primero que me tiene disgusto.

Emil frunció el entrecejo – Solo te advierto que él no es sólo de palabras, él _toma_ acciones.

– Eso ya lo sé, él está detrás de éste viaje.

– ¿Qué? Y eso… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jia Lóng sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo y se arrojó a la cama de abajo mirando a Emil. – Ni mis padres, ni los tuyos se ven capaces de planear algo tan perverso como esto.

Por extraño que pareciese, aquello tenía razón, sorprendido, Emil se sentó en la cama mirando al piso.

–También, él fue el que pensó lo del "_matrimonio del mismo sexo legal en Noruega" _

–Ese fue Mikk'

–Porque tu hermano le dijo, cuando bajaste las escaleras.

¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado? Hasta parecía que no conocía a su propio hermano, desde luego, Lukas era una especie de rey en las sombras manejando los hijos tras bambalinas.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio, que por extraño que pareciese, no resultó incomodo, de pronto, Emil se percató de que llevaba varios minutos en una habitación _a solas_ con Jia Lóng. Un extraño rubor llego a sus mejillas al momento en que también se percató de que había estado sentado en la cama con él.

–Me…mejor vamos por algo de comer. Tengo hambre. – Dijo para salir de la situación.

– ajá… – Jia Lóng se puso de pie para ir tras él hacia la cocina.

* * *

Después de que desayunaran, los padres sugirieron que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta por el bosque, quizás incluso encender la chimenea de la cabaña entre otras cosas. Berwald y el Sr. Wang decidieron que la idea de ir a pescar era atractiva por lo que se encaminaron al lago a practicar. Steils fue con ellos ya que no le quedaba más remedio, Yao también fue con ellos.

– ¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí?!

–A menos que Emil también quiera venir…

–El punto es librarme de él…

–Lo lamento –le dijo con una sonrisa – En serio, ¿Por qué no lo conoces más?

Dicho eso, Yao se subió con los otros adultos y partió de ahí. Entonces Jia Lóng se encontró en la cabaña, en cuya estancia estaban su madre, la madre de Emil y Tino conversando alegremente. Mikkel y Lukas al parecer habían tomado aquello de "Ir a explorar" demasiado en serio y no estaban a la vista. Jia Lóng suspiró y decidió pasar el resto de la tarde en su habitación, y cuando abrió la puerta recibió un recordatorio.

– ¡Ah! Creí que te habías ido a pescar – Emil le dijo desde la cama de arriba. Jia Lóng se arrojó frustrado y con fuerza a la cama de abajo haciendo temblar toda la estructura. – ¡Hey! – Emil se quejó desde arriba.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? – le preguntó a tono de reclamo.

–Por qué no quise.

– ¿Y por qué no quisiste?

– ¿Qué te importa?

Jia Lóng suspiró cansado, rodó los ojos. – Sólo cuestionaba, el _por qué _decidiste quedarte y quitarme espacio. – Atestó y ahora fue Emil el que movió la estructura desde arriba. – ¡Oye!

Después de un rato, Emil por fin respondió – Me mareo en movimiento… y pescan en bote.

Jia Lóng se quedó en silencio, jamás hubiera esperado que le respondiera honestamente, pero era cierto, al parecer, Emil se mareaba con facilidad debido al movimiento, eso lo había hecho llegar corriendo al baño aquella mañana, y había lucido terriblemente pálido. Sintió un extraño vuelco en su corazón al oírlo decir aquellas palabras, Emil las había dicho _Tristemente._ ¿Sería acaso que el realmente quería ir pero no podía por esa situación?

¿A el que le importaba? Jia Lóng sacudió la cabeza y entonces alzó los pies pegando en la base del otro colchón, una y otra vez moviendo el colchón de arriba con sus patadas.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!

–Te fastidia el movimiento ¿Eh?

– ¡Déjalo! ¡Ya! ¡Detente! ¡Párale!

Pero Jia Lóng no se detuvo y siguió pateando el colchón desde abajo.

– ¡Ya! ¡Te odio! ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Jia Long contuvo las ganas de reír al oírlo quejarse de esa manera, Emil era siempre tan quejumbroso, pero pocas veces se quejaba de esa manera, lo admitía, lo estaba cabreando mucho, y el chico reaccionaba con mucha facilidad. Esbozó una sonrisa y se detuvo, entonces todo se quedó en silencio y temió haberle hecho llorar.

_Con lo sensible que es…_pensó.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose para tratar de escuchar, por si había un sollozo pero nada, absoluto silencio.

De pronto abrió los ojos para sentarse cuando de inmediato Emil, quien se había bajado de la cama de arriba _de una manera extrañamente silenciosa. _Se le arrojó encima para atacarlo, Jia Lóng de nuevo tuvo que contener una risa ante aquella respuesta, atrapó a Emil con las dos manos y detuvo sus laxos intentos por pegarle tomándole de las muñecas.

– Como que olvidas que… sé pelear _de verdad._

–Como que no me importa, fíjate. – respondió el otro forcejeando por liberarse

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Tino suspiró.

– ¿Ahora por qué pelean?

Ambos chicos detuvieron la pelea y se sentaron en la cama.

– ¡El empezó! – se señalaron los dos.

–No es quien empieza…– se talló la cara – Justo les venía a pedir que me ayudaran a recolectar madera para la chimenea ya que no hay…

–De castigo van a ir _los dos _– Intervino Aurora y Chen asintió. Ambas los miraban desde el marco de la puerta y ambos chicos se quejaron y suspiraron resignados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lukas y Mikkel avanzaban colocando dos cintas diferentes en los alrededores boscosos de la cabaña.

–Explícame Luke, ¿exactamente para que hacemos esto?

Lukas suspiró y siguió haciendo un camino falso con ayuda de las cintas. – Este camino lleva a una cueva, a diferencia del camino normal que lleva a la orilla y de regreso a la cabaña.

– ¡Oh! Y… ¿Para qué?

–No tardan en enviar a esos dos a "explorar" los alrededores, seguramente cada uno se ira por separado ya que no se soportan, Emil probablemente tomará el de la derecha, porque es impulsivo… además tiene más flores.

–Ya veo…e...espera ¿¡Piensas mandar a Jia-…como se llame al otro camino?!

–A la cueva, no es peligrosa, solo quiero que se pierda un poco.

– ¿Es esta tu venganza?

Lukas sonrió – Una de ellas… anda, apurémonos antes de que sospechen.

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Y muchas gracias pro sus comentarios, la respuesta que éste fic esta recibiendo es _tan tan _alentadora que me super emociono, ¡Amo sus reviews! son tan graciosos XD me hacen reir mucho. me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia y que las haga reir.

Ojala las divierta tanto como a mi me divierte escribirla, y les juero que no puedo parar de escribir cuando estoy bien metida en la historia pero, terminaría haciendo un One shot enorme y como que no X) jajaja

Un beso!


	4. La caída del dragón

¿Quién quiere un poco de drama?

* * *

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica  
Capitulo 4:**  
**La caída del dragón**

Las palabras de Aurora aún retumbaban en los oídos de ambos chicos mientras, éstos se internaban entre las espesas matas de arbustos y la sombra de los arboles, caminaban en silencio, en un horrendo e incomodo silencio echándose miradas _asesinas _de reojo el uno al otro. Era natural después de todo que Jia Lóng culpase a Emil por semejante castigo "_Ir juntos por madera" _ y desde luego, Emil culpaba a Jia Lóng por que, después de todo _él había empezado_. Pero, ni Chen, ni Aurora – Y al parecer mucho menos Tino – se tomaron la molestia de escuchar la versión de los hechos. _Tal vez, y solo tal vez, fastidiados de verles pelear._

En aquel momento sólo el crujir de las ramas caídas era lo que rompía el silencio entre los dos muchachos, de pronto y fastidiado por el pesado ambiente y dispuesto a terminar lo más pronto posible, Jia Lóng empezó a caminar mas deprisa, dejando atrás a Emil. No es que realmente lo quisiese perder de vista, el solo quería, _realmente quería_, terminar con ese asunto lo más pronto posible, siguiendo el camino indicado. Aunque claro, no contaba con la más que evidente torpeza de quien hasta hace unos segundos iba a su lado.

– ¡Espérame! – Escuchó la quejumbrosa y nasal voz de Emil y de inmediato se detuvo.

– Apresúrate, no quiero que si llueve nos agarre dentro del bosque. – Le respondió lánguidamente, como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces.

Emil entonces apresuró el paso para igualarse y seguir caminando a su lado, aunque de nuevo y eventualmente, iba quedando atrás. "_Esto es lo que me gano por hacer nula actividad física" _pensó. Aun así, sintió que el paso apresurado de su… ¿Acompañante? Era ridículamente rápido. – ¡Espérame! – volvió a repetir y de nuevo Jia Lóng se detuvo y suspiró frustrado.

– ¿No puedes caminar mas rápido?

–No. ¿Qué tu no puedes caminar mas lento?

– No quiero. Como que, en serio, no quiero prolongar este _adorable paseo. _

–Mira – Emil bufó frustrado – a mí tampoco me hace gracia venir contigo y también quiero volver rápido, ¡pero no puedo seguirte el paso!

– Ouch – fue la respuesta del chico asiático quien lo miró levemente frunciendo el cejo – No me refería a ti _¿sabes? _Solo que, _en serio_, no quiero que nos alcance la lluvia en medio del bosque. Pero, como que, si no quieres estar en el mismo espacio que yo, pues será mejor que empieces a caminar mas rápido. – Respondió avanzando de nuevo sin dedicarle una nueva mirada a Emil quien se quedó viéndole la espalda unos segundos antes de reanudar su paso.

¿Que había sido _eso? _¿Lo había herido con semejante comentario? ¿Desde cuando Jia Lóng se mostraba mínimamente afectado por sus palabras? Emil bufó desesperado, ¿desde cuando le importaba lo que Jia Lóng pensara? Posiblemente, el otro se estaría haciendo el pesado, el ofendido, y tercamente sólo para hacerse la victima y poner a Emil en el papel del chico grosero, una vez mas.

– Si no te apresuras, te voy a dejar atrás – de pronto, la voz del otro muchacho sacó a Emil de sus pensamientos. – No estoy bromeando.

Por supuesto que no lo hacía, por alguna razón, escuchar a Emil quejarse de él, lo había fastidiado en demasía. Quizás, en determinado momento había considerado las palabras de Tino, de Yao, del mundo en tratar de figurar al chico detrás de él, como un chico amable, pero, al dirigir su vista a Emil pudo sentir que no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Aquella prepotencia, altanería y facilidad de enojo de quien era su prometido, le sacaban de sus casillas, era como, si no quejarse le costase demasiado. Jia Lóng soltó un quejido y continuó su camino.

–Bien – Emil protestó, él no podía seguir el paso de Jia Lóng, no sólo por su escasa actividad física derivada de su debilidad, sino por que al parecer, _lo hacia a propósito, avanzaba rápido a propósito. _ – hagamos esto mas fácil ¿Quieres? Vete por tu lado, déjame en paz, y yo me voy por el mio, dejándote en paz.

–Ya – Jia Lóng le miró con sus ojos estoicos – Esta bien entonces, con tal de dejar de escuchar tus quejas todo el camino.

Emil hubiese podido protestar, salir de la fase de tan solo fruncir el cejo y mirar fijamente a Jia Lóng con las mejillas levemente infladas y el color escarlata denotando su frustración en las mejillas, como en ese momento y atestar una nueva colección de palabras hirientes, sin embargo prefirió quedarse callado y dar la vuelta para tomar un sendero, el de la izquierda.

–Bien entonces, adiós.

– Bien.

– ¡Bien! – dijo y caminó a paso firme sobre el sendero sin molestarse a mirar hacia atrás, dejando a un muy consternado Jia Lóng.

– ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque demonios me interesa lo que digas? – Preguntó para si mismo una vez estuvo a solas y empezó a andar por el sendero de la derecha.

* * *

– Empiezo a creer que nuestros esfuerzos son en vano – Chen comentaba con un gesto resignado a la par que calibraba la tetera y servirse una pequeña taza de té. – Creí que el plan de iba a funcionar…

–Traerlos, dejarlos pasar un poco de tiempo, juntos, para que se conociesen… – Aurora respondió también triste por la situación.

–No – intervino Yao, quién recién entraba a la habitación seguido de los demás quienes se posicionaban en la sala de la cabaña– El plan en sí, era que tenían que trabajar en conjunto.

–_Ah~ quizás, quizás_, si es que son capaces de quitarse el orgullo de encima – Lukas respondió entrando a la cocina por una taza de café – No desesperen, quien sabe… quizás incluso,_ JiaLóng _descubra que Emil no es tan dejado y…Emil pueda ver algo bueno…en ese muchacho…– suspiró a eso ultimo. –…_quizás._

– ¿Estas insinuando que **Jia Lóng **no tiene nada bueno? – Yao insistió inquisitivo.

– ¿Yo?, yo nunca dije nada de eso…~

– ¡Cual sea! Esperemos que se ayuden mutuamente, ¿van acompañándose no? – Mikkel rompió la tensión y todos le voltearon a ver.

– De hecho, ya deberían haber regresado. ¿No creen? – Tino preguntó, nervioso, jugando con sus manos y los demás asintieron, de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos voltearon expectantes, esperando por ver a los dos chicos y sin embargo, sólo había uno.

– ¡Jia Lóng! ¿Dónde estaban? Se han tardado… –Chen fue la primera en hablar, pero fue disminuyendo su voz al ver que sólo había llegado su hijo.

– ¿Huh? Emil se fue por su lado. – Respondió levemente frunciendo el cejo - ¿No ha…llegado? – la respuesta que obtuvo fue la vista de los presentes negando levemente con la cabeza.

–Creímos que estarían juntos… – Respondió su madre.

– ¿Y como, qué les ha hecho suponer eso…? – suspiró. _Demonios, ¿Dónde te metiste?_

–Esperémosle, de seguro, no tarda en llegar – Yao aseveró y los demás parecieron calmarse un poco. Menos Lukas, quien frunció el cejo levemente.

– ¿En que punto se separaron?

Jia Lóng arqueó una ceja y le miró confirmando todas sus sospechas. _¿Es que acaso todo es su plan maestro? _ , suspiró cansinamente antes de responder. – A mitad del bosque, donde se divide. –Ante aquella respuesta Lukas se quedó pensativo.

– Oye Luke, no es ahí dónde… – Mikkel había empezado una pregunta pero había sido brutalmente callado por Lukas y un codazo.

–No, no fue ahí. – Fue la simple respuesta de Lukas y Jia Lóng le miró con intriga.

– Esperemos por Emil entonces…

Claro que Emil no apareció en los siguientes diez minutos, ni siquiera en los veinte que siguieron a esos primeros diez, todos empezaron a impacientarse, pero el sol en el exterior les decía que aún el chico no se encontraría en grandes problemas. Ir a buscarlo, por el contrario, si sería un gran problema, pues existía la posibilidad de perderse. De pronto se escuchó un trueno, símbolo de la lluvia que estaba por caer. _Esto no puede estar pasando _pensó más de uno, pero ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a vociferarlo.

– Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando…. – Excepto, claro, Jia Lóng. – fue exactamente lo que quería que no pasara, _y se lo dije. _– susurró a su hermano mayor.

– Deberías ir a buscarlo – la voz de Lukas se hizo presente – _después de todo, tu lo dejaste solo._

–Yo no lo deje solo- estableció en su defensa – _Él _se fue por su lado.

Lukas sonrió sarcásticamente y después se encargó de dar una mordida a una arenosa galleta de mantequilla glaseada. – _Tu_ ibas con _él,_ y _sabes _por donde se fue… creo que no hay persona mas indicada para buscarle que tú~

Aquello era parte de su venganza, ¿cierto? Jia Lóng resopló frustrado cuando los presientes asintieron, como si Lukas acabase de dar con la verdad de la vida. "Tiene un punto" dijeron todos asintiendo de nuevo.

– Además~ – Lukas sonrió ladina e irónicamente mirando a Jia Lóng – Tu eres su prometido…

–Lukas tiene razón – Yao atestó antes de que su hermano menor pudiera replicar. – Siento que deberías ir a buscarlo antes de que llegue la lluvia.

El chico suspiró derrotado por la incesante mirada de todos en la habitación así que fue a la habitación, se colocó su sudadera de panda y salió dispuesto a ir a buscar a Emil para terminar pronto con todo eso. – Iré entonces, espero no tardar _mas le vale_ no haberse ido lejos- dijo antes de salir.

–Uhm – Mikkel se quedó pensando y minutos después, habló – ¿Qué no, Emil le tiene miedo a los relámpagos?

–Oh… que cosas – fue la respuesta de Lukas y los demás se miraron los unos a los otros alarmados.

* * *

_Genial, _pensó Emil, el camino se había acabado en una especie de ladera donde sobresalía una especie de protuberancia en la montaña, al acercarse, pudo detectar que era una cueva. Suspiró. – He tomado el camino equivocado, desde luego que sería así, estúpida mala suerte. – dijo para si mismo subiendo un poco. Quizás desde un punto más alto podría figurarse por dónde salir y regresar. _No debería estar muy lejos_, después de todo _caminaba lento. _ Rechinó los tienes.

–Es un idiota, un idiota idiota, idiota – repitió varias veces. – Si yo camino lento, él camina muy rápido… ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! Ugh – se quejó. – ¡Nadie camina así!

Su queja quedó inconclusa cuando un relámpago iluminó la zona de manera breve con un resplandor violáceo y segundos más tarde, se escuchó el trueno. Emil contó los segundos y determinó, que, para su mala suerte, el centro de la tormenta estaba a escasos kilómetros de ahí. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no es que tuviera miedo…_mentía_, si tenía miedo, pero era un miedo que se había negado a abandonarlo desde que era pequeño, el sonido del cielo enfierecido siempre le había ocasionado un cuestionable miedo, quizás, debido a que era el sonido de la destrucción. Emil tragó saliva levemente y se dispuso entonces a resguardarse de la lluvia en la pequeña cueva frente a él, y por mucho que le frustró, tuvo que admitirlo: Jia Lóng tenía razón.

Apenas se metió en la cueva, la lluvia se desató con más fuerza empapando todo a su paso, pronto, el ruido y la intensidad del agua hizo que el exterior de la cueva resultase imposible de ver. El chico tragó saliva, era inútil mentalizarse, se había perdido, llovía con fuerza, no podría regresar en un tiempo y para colmo, se encontraba solo y tan sólo acompañado por el sonido de los truenos, el de la furiosa e incesante lluvia y el de su propia respiración. Tomó asiento y se recargó levemente sobre la pared de aquél sitio, de pronto varias varas gruesas de madera se desacomodaron. Probablemente alguien había usado ese sitio como refugio anteriormente, después de todo era un sitio muy visitado y aquella cueva justo parecía construida para ese propósito. Emil suspiró abrazándose a sus rodillas, para colmo, había oscurecido.

Estando en aquella condición lo que menos quería era, sinceramente, escuchar más ruidos, él sabía que no había animales salvajes cerca, pero siempre existía esa posibilidad ¿Cierto? Un ruido llamó su atención y cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizás, si no se movía, _lo que sea que estuviese allá afuera no lo atacaría. _

– ¡Emil! – una voz _conocida_ llamó su nombre – ¡Emil! Si me oyes, ¡grita!

Era un grito apenas perceptible por la intensidad de la lluvia y Emil no pudo evitar alzar la mirada con sorpresa. Claro, le habrían buscado pero…_ ¿él? En la lluvia, seguramente lo mandaron. _Supuso.

– ¡Aquí! – respondió saliendo brevemente de la cueva y metiéndose pronto para evitar empaparse, Jia Lóng alcanzó a verlo y avanzó hasta él, entrando al refugio, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y con la ropa llena de barro.

–Finalmente te encuentro, ¿Tenías que alejarte tanto?

Emil se le quedó viendo, difícilmente podía distinguirle debido a la escasez de la luz, pero lo suficiente para darse cuenta de su condición; voluntariamente o no, Jia Lóng le había ido a buscar, se había empapado y ensuciado para encontrarle y, _le había encontrado. _

– Quítate tu playera y sudadera – Emil ordenó asertivamente y Jia Lóng no pudo evitar hacer un ruido de incredulidad.

– ¿Eh? Y, como que… ¿Por qué?

–Por que estas empapado, y te vas a enfermar si no te cambias.

–…Entonces es mas sano quedarme semi desnudo, ¿Esa es tu lógica? – respondió sin embargo, como respuesta lo que recibió fue una prenda seca y cálida en su cara, Jia Lóng, adivinó correctamente, que se trataba del abrigo de Emil.

– Ponte eso, así no te dará frio.

–Espera…– preguntó sorprendido, por alguna razón, parecía incluso haberse olvidado de respirar. Tomó el abrigo con ambas manos. – ¿Y tu? Póntelo de nuevo, te vas a enfriar.

–Yo no estoy empapado, aún tengo mi ropa seca, y estoy usando doble camiseta…

Jia Lóng suspiró y colocó el abrigo sobre Emil –a quien a había buscado a tientas- y entonces procedió a quitarse la sudadera de panda y la camiseta roja , arrojando ambas piezas al suelo antes de tomar el abrigo y colocárselo encima, en efecto, el calor de dicha prenda era reconfortante, sintió alivio al sentirlo y sonrió levemente. _Vaya, que sorpresa _pensó.

–Entonces, alcanzaste a refugiarte antes de que se soltara la lluvia.

–Si… ¿Los demás salieron también…?

–No… sólo yo, me mandaron y no sé por qué, pero me temo que esto también fue idea de tu hermano.

– Uhm…Le…le tienes mucha mala fe ¿sabías?

Jia Lóng rio entre dientes sentándose en el suelo, sus manos tocaron los maderos. – ¿Madera? – preguntó levemente.

–Ya estaba ahí.

–Está seca, sirve.

– huh… ¿para?

Jia Lóng rodó los ojos aun sabiendo que Emil no podía verle bien. – En serio… Fuego. ¿Para que más?

–Mmh a menos que sepas hacer fuego, yo no sé esas cosas.

–No, desde luego que no sabes.

– ¿Tu sabes? – Emil preguntó ligeramente esperanzado dejando de lado el sarcasmo y tomando asiento a su lado, guiado por la voz del muchacho.

–No.

Emil se dio un golpe en la frente al oír esa respuesta y suspiró pesadamente. – Ugh…–

–Pero tengo mis métodos – Contestó el asiático y sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo interior – Genial… no se mojó – y entonces, ante la mirada atónita de Emil, se puso a prender fuego a los maderos.

–…Un… ¿Un encendedor?

–Yup…

– ¿Por qué tienes algo así?

–… ¿Nos estoy salvando de estar a oscuras y con frio y tu te preguntas algo así? – Por fin los maderos quedaron encendidos en una pequeña fogata, Jia Lóng dirigió su mirada hacia Emil, siendo iluminado por el rojizo resplandor del fuego.

–Uh huh – Fue la respuesta del rubio quien se acercó al fuego extendiendo sus manos, un relámpago se vislumbró y de nuevo, segundos mas tarde el trueno se hizo presente, Emil se encogió levemente cerrando los ojos. Agarrando valor, segundos después, miró a los alrededores, se puso de pie y tomando una larga vara que yacía en la tierra, extendió la sudadera de panda para que se secase.

– ¿Qué haces?

– Que…se seque un poco… – Respondió logrando colocar otra vara para sostenerla.

Jia Lóng suspiró y se colocó mas cerca del fuego para calentarse un poco también, Emil entonces se sentó a su lado, un tanto cerca de él, pero desde luego, la fogata no era muy amplia y tenían que aprovecharla.

–Entonces… ¿Crees que fue mi hermano?

–yup, y también fue su idea la de mandarme a buscarte. No debiste de haberte ido ¿Sabes? Si te hubiese pasado algo, me hubieran linchado, lo sé.

–_pfft. _No necesito que me estés cuidando, créeme.

–Al parecer, si.

–No.

–Emil…

Ante el llamado de su nombre, el aludido se quedó callado y tan sólo volteó a ver a su interlocutor. – ¿No tenías miedo?

Le miró con sorpresa, ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? , Emil suspiró levemente antes de regresar la mirada al fuego. –…si… – admitió levemente. – ¿Cómo lo supiste?...

–Lo supuse…

– ¿Por qué?...

–Por los relámpagos y truenos, te encogiste cuando sonó uno. Afortunadamente no hay tantos en esta tormenta ¿No crees?

–ajá…– respondió levemente.

–Espero que se pase pronto y podamos salir de aquí.

–si…

Emil se sentía vulnerable al haber revelado ese miedo, temía que se burlara de él por un miedo tan infantil. Después de todo, Jia Lóng utilizaría esa información en su contra, o era lo mas lógico de pensar. Un nuevo estruendo se hizo presente y de nuevo, Emil se encogió tan solo para quedarse sorprendido cuando sintió cómo, el otro chico pasaba, protectoramente, un brazo por su hombro. – ¡que…!–

–No pasa nada – Le dijo Jia Lóng. – No pasa nada…

Emil no se soltó de ese agarre. – Gracias… _Jia Long. _– Le respondió, pronunciar su nombre era muy complicado y sonaba realmente terrible con ese acento.

El aludido sonrió ladinamente. – Es... _ShiāLón. _La "g" del final no se pronuncia tan fuerte, es sólo para terminar el sonido. El sonido del principio es suave y aunque su transcripción se escribe separado "Jia Lóng", se pronuncia junto, sin pausas… Dilo de nuevo.

–"_Shia Luun"_

–De nuevo…

–"_Xialun"_

–Casi…

Emil tragó saliva nerviosamente. – "_ShiáLón." _

–Mejor, mucho mejor. – Jia Lóng sonrió levemente y Emil le miró con sorpresa de ver una expresión diferente a la siempre lánguida y estoica expresión en su rostro. Emil le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué significa?

–Digamos que significa "Dragón"

–Wow… – Emil sonrió y después soltó una risa suave. – ¡Que estereotípico!

Jia Lóng le miró también con sorpresa. _Vaya, así que también sabes hacer otras expresiones. _Pensó sonriendo levemente.

–…se detuvo– comentó el asiático, después de un rato. – Será mejor que empecemos a movernos.

Emil asintió poniéndose de pie y tomando la sudadera de panda, colocándosela. – Vámonos entonces.

–Espera… Ponte tu abrigo, dame la sudadera.

Emil negó con la cabeza – Aún está muy húmeda y tu no tienes nada debajo de ese abrigo, y como ves, yo tengo dos abajo, no pasa nada. Vámonos. – Insistió.

–No es necesario que la traigas, te va a mojar mas de lo que te cubra…

–Es una sudadera de panda. ¿Cada cuando ves una así? …no la podemos dejar aquí.

Le miró con sorpresa y rio entre dientes asintiendo. – Un punto, vámonos entonces.

Acto seguido ambos salieron de la cueva caminando por el resbaladizo fango que se había formado en la periferia de su refugio, iban agarrándose de las ramas cercanas para evitar caer, dieron la vuelta a la ladera guiados por una cinta plástica color azul y por la escasa luz de luna.

– ¿Si puedes ver esta cinta? Es obra de tu hermano, la usó para trazar este camino y poder volver.

– ¿Eeeh!?

–yup, posiblemente, su intención era perderme a mí y no a ti…creo.

–Pareces conocerlo más que yo…

–No es eso. Es sólo que supongo, que pensamos igual en muchas cosas.

–Eso es aterrador… con un solo Luke era suficiente…

Jia Lóng rio entre dientes. – Pero yo soy mejor, y ya me vengaré.

– ¿Vengarte? – Emil preguntó al llegar a la orilla de la ladera.

–Si, por su culpa terminamos en esta situación llena de lodo.

– Cuenta conmigo entonces.

Jia Lóng sonrió a eso de manera irónica, pero internamente honesta. – Enemigo en común ¿huh?.

–Correcto.

–Bien.

De pronto, cuando intentaron seguir avanzando, la tierra reblandecida por causa de la lluvia se venció ante el peso de los dos chicos, el primero en resbalar fue Emil. De manera instintiva y haciendo uso de sus agudos reflejos, Jia Lóng le sujetó de la mano para que no cayera, sin embargo, esto sólo provocó que los dos cayeran rodando por la resbalosa ladera, en acto reflejo, el mayor, sujetó a Emil en un abrazo cubriéndole la cabeza mientras caían. Jia Lóng, a su vez se inclinó levemente hacia adelante. Él lo sabía, aquella protección lograría evitar que cualquiera de los dos sufriera un golpe en la cabeza si al dejar de caer chocaban con una roca podría ser fatal, en aquella posición, si había un golpe, sería absorbido por propios sus hombros y espalda, doliendo mucho, pero sin trágicas consecuencias.

Durante la caída, Emil cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún incluso al sentir cómo Jia Lóng lo tomaba entre sus brazos, intentó reclamar. "¡Te harás daño!" había intentado decir, pero la velocidad a la que iban rodando por la ladera era demasiada, además de que el otro chico le mantenía aferrado con fuerza. De pronto el movimiento cesó y para fortuna de los dos, el golpe no se dio contra una roca, sino se detuvieron al llegar a la falda de la ladera con lo que terminaron sobre tierra firme, húmeda, pero firme.

– ¿Estas bien? – Jia Lóng preguntó con dificultad, abriendo los brazos para que Emil saliera de su firme abrazo. El chico miró a los alrededores y pudo distinguir el claro donde pegaba la luz de la luna: La salida del bosque.

– ¡Si! – Respondió feliz – ¡Mira! Ya estamos cerca… –Jia Lóng asintió con un gesto de dolor sentándose para intentar ponerse de pie, Emil le observaba fijamente. –Es… ¿Estas bien? – preguntó al ver el gesto de dolor en el otro chico.

Sin embargo, Jia Lóng no pudo responder, dejándose caer sentado de nuevo, cerrando los ojos en dolor. –Mi pie…– se quejó – Creo que me he lastimado el pie.

Emil le miró alarmado y entonces se puso de pie y se agachó para ayudarle a levantarse. – Tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar entonces, recárgate en mí. Ya no estamos lejos, pero es urgente que te revisen.

–E… Espera…– Jia Lóng se detuvo sobre los hombros de Emil, alzando el pie derecho que era el que había resultado lesionado. Acto seguido intentó caminar solo, fallando en el intento.

– ¡No seas terco! – Le respondió Emil dándole la espalda – Yo te llevo…

Jia Lóng le miró con sorpresa y levemente aterrado. – ¿¡HUH!? Nope. No. No. No

– ¡No seas así! ¡Necio! – volteó a verle. – Entonces recárgate en mí…

Jia Lóng suspiró a eso último. – Vale – respondió lánguidamente dejando que Emil cruzara un brazo por su costado y cruzando él mismo el brazo por el hombro de Emil para caminar apoyando por el chico. De pronto, la amable voz de Tino sonó en su cabeza.

"_Es un chico muy amable"_

_Quizás…quizás…_pensó.

Avanzaron ambos, el tramo faltante hasta dar con la cabaña donde se encontraban los demás miembros de las familias, en cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por todos los adultos que estaban preocupados, e incluso Lukas dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se fue a acostar a la habitación seguido de Mikkel quien, le estaba confortando su preocupación.

–Metete a bañar – Dijo Yao a su hermano – para revisarte ese pie, y tú también Emil, metete a bañar apenas él salga de la ducha ¿De acuerdo? No querrán contraer un resfriado antes de la escuela.

Y eso hicieron, cuando Emil entró a la habitación ya habían vendado el pie de Jia Lóng quien yacía recostado en la cama de abajo, Emil se sentó en el borde de la cama y le miró levemente preocupado. – ¿Se te rompió? – preguntó sin tacto y Jia Lóng casi se atraganta.

–No… sólo se torció, pero estará bien, no es nada grave, espero.

Emil asintió. – ¿Dónde esta Mikkel? –preguntó mirando a los alrededores tan solo para descubrir, frustradamente, que se encontraba con Lukas en la cama de arriba roncando. ¡_Creí que no cabías arriba! _Pensó y suspiró exasperado. _Espera…_

Emil dirigió la vista a la cama de abajo y Jia Lóng le miró entendiendo la situación, le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa y ambos se quedaron en silencio con un leve sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas. No tenía sentido discutir, Mikkel no se iba a despertar, Lukas mucho menos y Jia Lóng no podía moverse de lugar. Emil suspiró y miró a _su prometido._ Ambos se miraron resignados y Emil se metió debajo de las sabanas.

–Lo hago por que no tengo otro remedio.

–Tranquilo – respondió de nuevo con su usual tono de voz – ni quien quiera hacerte algo.

–Idiota

–Gracias.

–Uh... – Emil se quedó callado sin saber que responder, sin saber si esa respuesta era sarcasmo o de verdad había cambiado el tema para agradecerle. ¿Pero por qué tendría que agradecerle?, decidió no responder, dándole la victoria a Jia Lóng, le dio la espalda y se acomodó para dormir, cerrando los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño.

Jia Lóng se quedó en silencio y después de varios minutos giró sobre su flanco izquierdo, Emil seguía dándole la espalda, aunque justo en ese momento y en sueños se giró y quedaron encarados. Enrojeciendo intensamente, Jia Lóng retrocedió levemente y se acomodó boca arriba, mirándole de reojo. _ Un "De nada" hubiera estado bien…_ pensó cerrando los ojos, pero por alguna razón, la imagen de Emil se rehusaba a abandonar sus pensamientos. De nuevo, volteó a mirarlo, el chico reposaba sobre sus propios brazos, Jia Lóng podía verlo gracias a la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche, suspiró levemente. Realmente, ese chico tenía rasgos muy…_lindos._ Los ojos claros de un color peculiar, las pestañas largas, la nariz afilada, la cara redonda, los labios pálidos y delgados, y el exacto sonrojo en su pálida tez.

_Si tan sólo no fueras tan berrinchudo, caprichoso e insoportable…_pensó observándole detenidamente. Aquel día había visto su sonrisa, lo había oído reír, y tenía que admitirlo. Había sido una vista _interesante._ Posó sus ojos en aquellos pálidos labios_. ¿Qué pasaría si…?_

Se quedó pasmado con sus propios pensamientos y optó por girarse y darle la espalda. _¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! _Se talló la cara y decidió obligarse a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lukas y Mikkel se despertaron dándose cuenta que, quizás, su maquiavélico plan no había salido como lo habían formulado, pero los resultados habían sido peculiarmente mejores.

–Mikkel – La voz de Lukas le llamó cuando, por fin se bajó de la cama de arriba. – Mira – señaló a quienes dormían en la cama de abajo, Mikkel colgó la cabeza desde la cama de arriba y sonrió ampliamente ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Los dos chicos aún dormían, Jia Lóng con un pie fuera de la cama, boca arriba mientras Emil dormía de lado, echándole una pierna encima al otro chico, aunque el dato curioso de aquella escena, era que el brazo derecho del Jia Lóng, abrazaba ligeramente a Emil.

Lukas aprovechó para tomar una foto con su móvil. – Esto me va a valer oro – dijo sonriendo ladinamente antes de prepararse para desayunar y Mikkel no tardó en seguirlo, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a los chicos y sonreír colocándoles la manta que se les había resbalado de encima.

–Luke nunca se equivoca… – dijo antes de salir.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4**

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

X) es tan cliché i'm sorry pero AMO los chichés en las historias de OTP y eso jajaja

y si! u dan ganas de darles sus zapes a este par por que son insufribles uwó jajaja.

AH! Me hacen felices sus comentarios, sus favoritos, sus follows todo!.

No me había tardado en actualizar. sorry. Mi computadora no está trabajando adecuadamente y se me estaban juntando también las traducciones de un comic, entonces he andado un poco atareada D: pero bueno. ^^ Puedo regresar a actualizar este fic, que realmente me hace feliz escribir.

**¡be-sos!**


	5. Leyenda Negra, la marca de Caín

"_Mi nombre es Wang, Jia Lóng… Jia Lóng es el nombre, vengo de Hong Kong, no sé hablar noruego…y…no tengo idea de que más decir sobre mí" _Aquella, fue la introducción con la que Jia Lóng se presentó ante el grupo, obvio, al ser el primer día de clases, no fue el único en presentarse, pero si el que mayor furor causó entre los estudiantes. No por que fuera extranjero –varios lo eran- sino por el simple hecho de que transmitía un aura _peculiar._

O al menos eso fue lo que la mayoría en el aula pudo captar. Sin embargo, Jia Lóng daba poco interés a sus miradas curiosas, de hecho había algo que le ocupaba la mente al cien por ciento con la repetitiva pregunta "¿Por qué?" y eso era…

– Emil Steilsson, ahm muchos aquí estábamos juntos el año pasado, así que no creo que haya mucho que decir.

¿Cómo es que había terminado en el mismo grupo que Emil? Sabía, _sabía_ que aquello era un plan con maña, manejado desde las profundidades del averno, quizás por el mismísimo diablo, o peor aún, Lukas. Jia Lóng suspiró mientras observaba como su _prometido _se negaba a decir algo de sí.

– Steilsson –le llamó la profesora – Di algo mas, no sé, ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Por qué nadie nunca coopera? – preguntó lo ultimo ligeramente desesperada.

–Por que ya nos conocemos profesora – una compañera de clases habló al fondo del aula y así fue como la profesora, rendida, continuó escuchando el nombre de sus estudiantes y dio inicio a la clase. Del lado de la ventana – por fortuna y como en buen anime –Jia Lóng había ganado un buen lugar para distraerse mirando a los jardines del amplio plantel. Emil – para mayor fortuna, eso pensó – se encontraba del lado completamente opuesto del salón.

"_Juntos, pero no revueltos"_

– ¡Ah Jia Lóng! – Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando el chico volteó pudo ver a Yao, su hermano mayor.

–Oh no – fue lo primero que escapó de los labios del aludido, todos sus compañeros voltearon a verlo curiosos.

– ¡Olvidaste muchas de tus cosas, y tu lunch! – le dijo alzando una bolsa en la mano, Yao miró alrededor y posó sus ojos en Emil y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El chico sintió el sudor frio bajar por su espina.

"_Oh por favor, no hagas que la gente se dé cuenta que nos conocemos" _

– ¡Ah! ¡Que suerte! – Exclamó Yao para descontento de los dos adolescentes – ¡Te tocó estar con tu prometido! ¡Hola Emil!

El grupo quedó en silencio, Jia Long y Emil se miraron y luego al frente del salón. Completamente perdidos en el caos de sus pensamientos, y antes de que ambos levantaran las manos para negarlo, el grupo estallo en gritos de asombro. _"¿¡EEH!?" _Y ambos adolescentes se pegaron en la cara con la palma de la mano.

– Esto no puede estar pasando – Dijeron al unísono.

* * *

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica  
Capitulo 5:**  
**Leyenda Negra, la marca de Caín**

El resto de las clases transcurrieron con relativa calma, dentro de todo, pues gracias a que los profesores no faltaban en su primer día laboral, ni llegaban tarde, eso les daba pocas oportunidades de cotillear a los alumnos, aunque eventualmente aquella calma llegó a su fin, sin embargo no fue de forma tan estrepitosa como Jia Lóng había imaginado, pronto aprendió por qué.

– Entonces… ¿Son…pareja? – Una chica preguntó a Jia Long recargándose libremente sobre su pupitre. En un intervalo de clases.

"_¿Por qué no le preguntan a él?" _pensó pero no se atrevió a vociferar, aunque quedara la duda. ¿No se suponía que ellos ya lo conocían? Miró de reojo a Emil, el chico permanecía perdido entre las páginas de una revista.

– Eh… – Fue el primer sonido en escapar de su boca – _Nope_.

– ¿¡Cómo no!? –

– Solo… ¿No lo somos? Eso fue decidido por nuestros padres, no por nosotros – contestó sin querer dar muchas vueltas al asunto. Miró nuevamente de reojo a Emil quien le observaba, con una mirada asesina. Jia Long rio entre dientes, de menos, él tampoco estaba contento con la situación.

– ¿¡Eh!? Increíble…. – sacudió su cabeza – Bueno…pues… entonces… – la chica habló con incomodidad y bajó el tono de su voz – Así que… no tienes mucha suerte… ¿Verdad?

Jia Lóng la miró con una ceja arqueada. – No, no la tengo pero, y ¿tu? Como que, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Otra chica y dos chicos se acercaron a él, pronto se vio rodeado, ya tendría que pensar en algo para salirse de ahí, no era que no le gustara estar rodeado de gente – tampoco era que lo disfrutase- pero hablar de ese tema, era muy molesto.

– Nadie aquí realmente le habla. – Respondió una de las chicas – Nadie lo conoce.

_Emil es huraño _–pensó Jia Lóng.

–Siempre está ahí, en su sitio, a solas… – comentó otra.

_Es ermitaño, por eso._

– ¡Bah!, nunca se digna a hablarnos, se cree superior a todos nosotros. – reveló otro.

_Bueno, si, si es arrogante pero…_

–Es un _bully,_ dicen que extorsiona a los de la escuela media.

_¿¡Huh!? Ok, eso ya fue mucho _–volvió a pensar

– ¿Emil? – Jia Lóng no podía creer que estuviesen hablando del mismo Emil que había conocido días atrás. Ciertamente se chico podría ser molesto, arrogante y apático. Incluso un tanto amargado, pero dentro de todo, Jia Lóng lo sabia, Emil jamás golpearía ni extorsionaría a los menores.

_¿O si?_ El chico miró al susodicho quien se levantaba para salir del aula.

– Si, en serio, ten cuidado… – le previno una de las chicas, y asintiendo, Jia Lóng se puso de pie, aun a pesar de tener uno de sus pies inmovilizados y avanzó unos palmos para ir tras Emil.

– Hey – le habló en cuanto lo vio recargado en una pared metros mas adelante –…Como que, si llega el profesor y te ve afuera…

–No creo que me diga nada de todos modos.

–Uhm…

– ¿Ya te previnieron? – preguntó Emil después de un rato.

– ¿Eh? ¿De que?

–No te hagas el que no sabe ¿Quieres? Ya sé que te dijeron que soy peligroso y que es mejor que no me hables. – Emil habló certeramente, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía mal por ello. No era que de todas formas esperase que el y Jia Lóng se llevaran bien en la escuela, de por si, en casa no lo hacían. Pero consideró que aquellas palabras de sus compañeros estaban de más. Era un problema constante y se avergonzaba de que ahora aquel chico que de por sí lo molestaba, se enterase de esos rumores.

–Bueno – comentó el asiático – No es como que necesite una advertencia para no hablarte, como que, lo puedo ver con mis propios ojos.

– ¿Ah? – Su gesto de tristeza cambió a uno de enojo – ¿Ah si? ¡Pues las advertencias deberían ser por ti!

Jia Lóng sonrió sarcásticamente– Como que, esos son rumores ¿Cierto? Porque dicen que eres misterioso y callado y un _bully_ extorsionador y lo único que veo es un mocoso engreído, caprichoso, torpe, berrinchudo y algo violento que encima de todo no sabe insultar.

–… – Emil rechinó los dientes – ¿Ah si? Si hay alguien engreído aquí ese ¡eres tu! No yo, y quizás no sepa insultar, pero créeme que te puedo lastimar el otro pie ¡así no podrás estar parado frente a mi!

– Oh Wow _Emi,_ si no te conociera, daría crédito a lo que dicen de ti sobre aprovecharte del débil, pero como que te conozco y sé, que pegas como niña.

– ¡¿Ah si?! ¡Pues espera a que esta niña te demuestre como pega…! – Emil avanzó hasta Jia Lóng tan solo para detenerse a pegarle débilmente a la pared a un lado de él. Suspirando y mirando al piso –…

En ese momento algo extraño se formó en la mente de Jia Lóng, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Acaso todo eso hería a Emil? Por un momento casi tuvo la ocurrencia de decir que _nadie mas que él podría fastidiarlo_. Tragó saliva ante ese pensamiento y entonces tomó el puño de Emil quien le miró confusamente. Y se maldijo a si mismo profundamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que animarlo? , para empezar _¿Tenía que? _La propia respuesta que obtuvo no fue para nada satisfactoria.

_Tenía que hacerlo._

– Hey, Emil…escucha… – empezó y el chico le miró suavemente y Jia Lóng tragó saliva nerviosamente – No les hagas caso, no te conocen.

– Tu tampoco…

Jia Lóng cerró sus ojos, pidiendo paciencia, la suficiente para poder lidiar con ese chico, quien era el epítome de la adolescencia misma.

– Si bueno, pero no eres así ¿O si?- Emil le dirigió una mirada confusa nuevamente y entonces Jia Long continuó – yo no creo que… seas mala persona – respondió rascándose la mejilla distraídamente – Es solo que eres una persona….difícil de entender…

– ¿Eh? …

Jia Long apretó sus finos labios en una delgada línea y suspiró después –No les hagas caso… son idiotas….

La sorpresa en los ojos del otro chico fue mayor, arqueó las cejas y ladeo la cabeza – ¿Estas….tratando de animarme? – le preguntó con curiosidad, ante aquella pose/actitud y tono de voz, Jia Lóng rápidamente miró a otro lado.

–Uhm…a…algo así, de por si lidiar contigo estando normal es difícil… si te pones triste es peor.

– Pues estaba perfectamente bien ¿Sabes? No necesito que me defiendas – respondió rezongando pero antes de que Jia Long pudiera replicar, añadió con una sonrisa – pero gracias, en serio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, un silencio que no era tan incomodo como cualquiera hubiese pensado. Jia Long entonces le soltó la muñeca cuando notó que la había estado sujetando todo ese tiempo y sintió un calor esparcirse por su cara. – Bien… de…nada – respondió tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. Emil tomó su propia mano y asintió levemente.

– _¿Ya se besaron? ¿Dijeron algo?_ – dijo una voz.

– _¡no se! ¡No puedo oír nada! –_ escucharon una voz en el pasillo y cuando ambos adolescentes voltearon a su alrededor, vieron como varios pares de ojos los espiaban, al instante ambos desviaron la mirada.

– ¿Pero que demonios hacen…? – preguntó Jia Lóng en voz baja.

– ¿Yo que voy a saber?

– Me…mejor volvamos al salón ¿Quieres?

Emil asintió y cuando ambos entraron al aula, los demás compañeros inmediatamente tomaron sus asientos. Durante el resto del día ambos tuvieron que soportar las intensas y curiosas miradas de sus compañeros, y supieron que ese año escolar, iba a ser un año, largo, largo.

* * *

Yao hablaba por el teléfono celular a la par que organizaba unos papeles en su estudio, donde trabajaba por su cuenta, en una sub empresa de su padre, no muy lejos de casa.

– Si, los fui a ver hoy, y si, están en la misma clase.

Una voz respondió del otro lado de la línea. _– Perfecto, tenía mis dudas de que el director lo permitiera, pero me debe muchos favores _–

Yao asintió – Es bueno que se haya mostrado cooperador, pero si no, yo también conozco mis métodos de persuasión.

– _¿Te aseguraste que lo que es de Emil, permanezca como suyo?_

–Claro, también me asegure que los intereses de mi hermano estén seguros. Ahora todos saben de su compromiso.

–_No esperaba menos, excelente._

– Bien. Entonces, nos vemos después Lukas.

– _Mhm…_

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, había una clase especial para aquellos que no dominaban el lenguaje local. Fue así que Jia Lóng tuvo que –muy a su pesar- dedicar una hora extra a esa clase. De esta manera, Emil le esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos cerca de esa aula. Después de todo, Jia Lóng era nuevo, no sólo en la escuela sino en la ciudad, y tendría que acompañarlo de regreso, de igual manera, no habría que olvidar que aun estaba lastimado del pie.

No es que el asiático se lo hubiese pedido expresamente, sino que le había nacido a Emil la idea de esperar por el, para acompañarlo a casa, cargar su mochila quizás para que no le pesara a la hora de caminar. Después de todo, aquella herida se la hizo por irlo a buscar, después de todo, esa misma mañana había intentado levantarle el ánimo con respecto a los rumores de sus compañeros de clases.

Emil suspiró nervioso. Aquel chico, _su prometido _era un rompecabezas de índole muy compleja, parecía tener cierto placer culposo por fastidiarle y aun así, intentaba hacer las cosas bien, como un, estira y afloja, como si le gustase cabrearlo tan solo para calmarlo. Eso sonaba mucho como Jia Lóng, ciertamente, eso era molesto, era fastidioso, él y su eterna actitud despreocupada y burlona, con sus miradas confusas con chispas de que _sabe _está haciendo algo malo y aun así, lo hace; con su lenguaje corporal híper expresivo, los ademanes de sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos dorados, _ese maldito brillo _y esa divertida sonrisa. A simple vista parecería que Jia Long era un chico inexpresivo y estoico, pero _todo lo contrario_, tenía muchas emociones que reflejaba en aquellos ojos, en esas sonrisas que le costaba trabajo contener, aunque ciertamente y sin lugar a dudas, aun cuando estaba lleno de vida y de seguridad en si mismo, estaba lleno de sus propias respuestas, su propio camino para entender las cosas. Era muy difícil de leer y de entender.

Era como si hubiese sido hecho de un material completamente al que Emil estaba hecho.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba perdido, cuando la puerta se abrió y el grupo de estudiantes salió de ahí, todos apresurados para llegar a sus hogares, Jia Lóng, desde luego, salió con ellos y cuando cruzó a paso lento el pasillo sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de aquel chico de cabellos platinados quien estaba perdido mirando a la nada.

– ¿_Em_? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Ah!...yo… ah… bueno, te estaba esperando para que nos fuéramos a casa…

Jia Lóng miró alrededor, primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y finalmente al frente, haciéndose el desentendido, como si no hubiese escuchado esas palabras.

–Te… ¡Te estoy hablando a ti! ¡No me hagas repetirlo!...

El chico rio levemente – ya, ya, no te alteres, Wow, ahm… gracias supongo – Respondió acercándose a él. – ¿Quién diría? Tanta amabilidad en ti.

Emil hizo un gesto para refunfuñar y soló bufó cansinamente – Dame tu maleta, yo la cargo.

–Me conmueves _Em_– le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Dámela, maldición…

Jia Long rio levemente entregándole la maleta, haciéndole la finta en tres ocasiones antes de entregársela de verdad ganando un golpe con la misma en la cabeza por parte de Emil, y así ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de la facultad, rumbo a la salida, cuando un agudo dolor en el pie obligó a Jia Long a detener su paso y sostenerse de la pared.

– ¿¡Estas bien!? – Emil le preguntó consternado, después de todo, se suponía que el chico estaba mejorando, e instintivamente cruzó su brazo levemente por la espalda del asiático, y el brazo de él por sus propios hombros para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

– S... Sí… – respondió con un gesto de dolor. – Creo que abusé mucho…

–Idiota… anda, yo te llevaré así a casa para que te recuestes…

Acto seguido, Jia Lóng volteó a verlo, sorprendido por aquel ímpetu de ayudar, en definitiva esos rumores eran completamente falsos, no había forma en que Emil pudiera ser una persona mala. Seguramente si era un chico agresivo, malhumorado, precipitado, _muy molesto _y hasta engerido, pero no haría daño a alguien…quizás…no a propósito, lo del gas pimienta seguramente había sido un incidente aislado y no intencional. Sus ojos, de pronto parpadearon regresando a la realidad y pudo entonces notar que llevaba largos segundos con sus ojos posados sobre los de Emil, esos enormes y expresivos ojos color azul con un ligero tono amatista, eran extraños, pensó Jia Lóng, pero no era la única facción extraña en ese chico, desde luego, exceptuando el platinado cabello, pero Emil era expresivo muy a su manera, tenía uno que fijarse en sus reacciones para poder entender lo que él no decía con palabras. Tal vez, por lo complejo de su mirar –una mirada fuerte y terriblemente observadora- era que las personas asumían cosas erróneas sobre él, quizás, confundían su curiosidad felina con arrogancia y burla.

Jia Long sacudió la cabeza levemente después de observarlo, logrando que el otro chico le mirara confundido. – ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar y Jia Lóng asintió. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado analizándolo _tan de cerca_?

– ¡Ah! – De pronto la extraña sensación desapareció cuando Emil exclamó soltándole levemente – ¡Mi abrigo! Lo he dejado atrás, por favor espérame aquí ¿Si? Voy por el.

Acto seguido, el chico se perdió apresuradamente en el pasillo en búsqueda del pesado abrigo que formaba parte de su indumentaria cotidiana y Jia Lóng pudo recargarse en la pared levemente, a respirar tranquilamente, un punzante dolor de cabeza empezó a incomodarle.

– E…estoy pensando demasiado

Pronto, cerca de él pasaron los mismos cuatro compañeros de clase que detuvieron sus pasos al verlo. – ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron obteniendo como respuesta el leve asentir del asiático, pero no mas respuesta, ante esto, una de las chicas le preguntó en un susurro.

– ¿Pensaste en lo que te dijimos?

Jia Lóng arqueó una ceja ¿A que se referían? – ¿Ah? – les miró despreocupadamente. ¿Acaso ellos tenían algo interesante que decir?

– Sobre lo de…no acercarte mucho a él – inquirió uno de los chicos.

El los miró con gesto aburrido. ¿Hasta donde pensaban llegar esos comentarios? Como una broma, incluso desde el inicio era mucho, pero ahora al escucharlos de nuevo parecía que estaban completamente dispuestos a, _alejarle _y convencerle, de que debía mantener distancia con Emil.

_Esto es estúpido –_pensó.

Por su cuenta, Emil había encontrado finalmente el olvidado abrigo y lo cargaba de regreso, colocándoselo cuando pudo divisar a la distancia, a ese grupo de alumnos hablando con su… ¿Amigo? Suspiró pesadamente y espero a que terminaran, no le apetecía hablar con ellos o más bien…no hablar con ellos y generar un ambiente pesado para alimentar esos rumores.

No necesitaba eso.

– Si permaneces cerca de él, firmaras la sentencia de muerte a tu vida social– otra de los chicas comentó ganando una mirada pesada por parte del pelinegro.

_¿De eso se trataba?_

– Como que, no me interesa eso… – Jia Lóng respondió bufando levemente – además…

– Permanecerás como marginado, nadie quiere juntarse con chicos como el… – Le interrumpió otro, atestando severamente. Finalmente Jia Lóng frunció el cejo llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz, y después de suspirar pesadamente, habló.

– Escúchame – habló fríamente – no voy a dejar que hablen así de él ¿_me entiendes? _Es _mi prometido _y no voy a permitir que lo estén fastidiando.

Los cuatro chicos le miraron y después se miraron entre si. Entonces Jia Lóng volvió a hablar – y como qué será mejor que se dejen de estupideces, por que a diferencia de él, _yo si puedo representar un peligro_.

Emil había atestiguado aquel momento y aquellas palabras, avanzó hasta ellos sorprendido, con una sensación eléctrica que le recorría completamente, _le había defendido _y parecía sumamente molesto.

–… Jia Lóng – le llamó con su voz ligeramente nasal. El aludido volteó a verle y avanzó dificultosamente hacia él, Emil al momento volvió a apoyarle para caminar.

– Vámonos _Em_, ya desperdiciamos mucho tiempo aquí.

Y así, ambos volvieron a caminar rumbo a la salida, dejando atrás a un confundido y _molesto _grupo de estudiantes. Su trayecto fue silencioso, ni Jia quería hablar de lo ocurrido, ni Emil mismo se atrevía a preguntar. Después de un rato de andar por las calles aledañas a la escuela, Emil habló.

– ¿No sería mejor tomar un taxi o ir en colectivo?

– _nope_, quiero caminar, gracias a esto he perdido la oportunidad de salir a correr en la mañana _y _como que _no me puedo permitir eso._

– E…eres un vanidoso

– No, más bien tú eres muy flojo y sedentario – comentó con sorna.

– ¿AH? Yo…yo... ¡Ugh!

Jia Lóng rio al ver su frustración –_además _– añadió – dado que tu estas cargando con mis cosas y…en cierta forma conmigo, el ir caminando es suficiente castigo por que, pues… ya sabes, fue tu culpa que me cayera.

– ¿¡EH!? ¡No lo fue!

– No, si, si lo fue, yo estuve ahí.

– ¡Se que estuviste ahí! ¡Pero yo no tuve la culpa!

– ¿Quién fue el que se fue por otro camino?

–Eso fue culpa de _Luke_

– Mmh entonces, también es su culpa, y tú pagas por eso.

Emil volvió dejó salir un grito ahogado de frustración, en definitiva lidiar con Jia Lóng era toda una odisea. ¿Hasta cuando tendría que estarlo ayudando a caminar? – Ugh.

– ¿Sabes? Creo que entiendo por qué dicen eso de ti.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué soy agresivo? ¿Violento? ¿_Patético?_

– ¿Eh?... – rio divertidamente – _quizás, quizás,_ pero no.

– ¿huh?

Jia Lóng se señaló la frente, justo en medio y luego miró de reojo a Emil quien aún le seguía apoyando para caminar. – Tienes la marca de Caín.

– La… ¿Que?

–Término filosófico – dijo riendo levemente – no te asustes – le dedicó una sonrisa.

– y ¿Que es eso?

– Se le llama así por que… bueno, ¿Conoces la historia de Caín, no? – Emil asintió así que Jia Lóng continuó –No tiene nada que ver con la biblia, sino con la filosofía, "Caín" estaba marcado, por que era diferente desde un principio, _hizo algo diferente_, eso les pasa a muchos, los que son diferentes, rompen paradigmas, tienen algo que da miedo a los demás, van contra lo ya establecido, y la gente no se atreve a acercárseles, y no estoy hablando de que tengas una marca física, sino, que creo que es tu mirada, es muy audaz ¿Sabes? Creo que estás por encima de la inteligencia de los demás, aquello, les resulta incómodo, las personas audaces son incomodas para las demás por que les inspiran temor… e inventan rumores y estigmas por que les temen… solo por ser diferentes. ¿Entiendes?

Emil intentó asimilar aquellas palabras – ¿Así que el miedo que me tienen, es real y lógico?

Jia Lóng asintió – seguramente, pero es solo un miedo basado en la ignorancia.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? Tampoco me has conocido por tanto tiempo…

– Emil – dijo asertivamente – quizás no te conozco de años, pero como que, soy lo suficientemente observador, para darme cuenta de muchas cosas con sólo mirarte. Claro que eso no te quita lo caprichoso, agresivo, intolerante y berrinchudo… y _cabeza hueca_, pero eres audaz.

_¿Acaso no podía alabarlo sin estarlo cabreando?_

– Mmh no sé, eso es raro

–Jamás te lo habían dicho.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién va por la vida diciéndole a los demás si están marcados o no?

Jia Lóng rio levemente – No voy haciendo eso, no seas torpe.

– Idiota

–Cabeza hueca

–Torpe

– ¿Yo?

–Si, tu y…todo lo que dices…

Jia Long volvió a sonreírle ladinamente – Pero… ¿Me vas a decir que no es cierto? ¿Qué no eres diferente? – Emil se quedó en silencio. Claro que era diferente, claro que tenia un estigma, claro que la gente se alejaba de él, pero jamás pensó en eso como algo enteramente positivo. El punto de vista de Jia Lóng el respecto, era la interpretación más rara que jamás hubiese visto.

Emil no replicó, y cuando llegaron por fin a la puerta de la casa donde vivía Jia Long- es decir, la casa vecina a la de Emil- de nuevo, el mayor de los dos rompió el silencio.

– Ya no respondiste, buen chico – aquello ganó un ligero golpe en el brazo por parte de Emil – _ouch _no me obligues a retractarme.

Emil le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

– Bien, gracias por el paseo, _no_ fue ameno, _ni_ un placer, y espero que _no _se repita.

– De nada, _idiota_– le respondió y tras sentir el ambiente mas ligero, Emil rio levemente – En verdad eres idiota. Jia Lóng le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso al aire, jugando. Claro esta que Emil se sonrojó intensamente a eso, tomado completamente por sorpresa, _aun estaba_ bastante cerca de él y por breves instantes, pensó en que se sentiría cerrar la escasa brecha entre ellos, eliminarla callando sus burlas y bromas con sus propios labios.

Tras darse cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho, sacudió la cabeza alejándose levemente – Bien, nos vemos mañana, supongo – dijo dándose la vuelta – Gracias por todo – le dedicó una ultima sonrisa y Jia Lóng levantó su mano para despedirse y entrar a casa arrojando su pesada mochila al sofá y justo en ese momento sintió su celular vibrar, así que lo tomó para revisar el nuevo mensaje que acababa de recibir.

"_¿¡Adivina quien!?"_

– Oh no…

**Fin del capítulo 5**

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza *llora* Por desgracia mi computadora ya no funciona y no tengo la posibilidad de tomar el tiempo de salir de casa (ya que la autora es una Rapunzel ) entonces he estado escribiendo este capitulo por partes en los confines de mi torre X) . Y fue un dolor de cabeza publicar , mi PC se paraliza por TODO.

Pero hablando en serio, me moría por actualizar, tengo muchos de mis proyectos parados por esta situación *llora amargamente* pero que sepan que sigo con esta historia completamente entusiasmada para llevarla a cabo.

Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews son ORO y me dan mas ganas de actualizar, asi que por favor no olviden darme su opinión jaja.

Este capitulo fue un poco mas serio, _oops _pero poco a poco regresará a su ámbito ligero y sencillo, solo que siempre, _siempre, _había querido que tuvieran ese dialogo jaja.

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**


	6. ¡Hello Mei -Mei!

**_No temaís por triangulos amorosos_**

* * *

Jia Lóng intentó ignorar el mensaje que recién había recibido y concentrarse en algo aparentemente más importante para el: La comida, y usualmente, Chen, su madre a esa hora ya tenía todo listo esperando que llegaran sus tres hombrecitos, sin embargo, no parecía haber señas de Chen por la casa.

– Bien, entonces, tendré que alimentarme solo – dijo, y no que realmente le molestase, después de todo, apreciaba tener la oportunidad de preparar sus propios alimentos a su gusto y antojo, aun cuando eso fuese poco saludable.

Unos pasos se oyeron detrás de él, pasos firmes, pero delicados y una fragancia dulzona invadió la cocina, olía a melocotón, aquel perfume solo podría pertenecer a una persona en el mundo (no realmente, pero solo a una persona que Jia Lóng conociese) pero ella se encontraba en Estados Unidos.

– ¡Jía! – gritó una voz femenina, dulce, aguda y completamente entusiasmada. – ¡Cuánto tiempo!

– M… ¿Mei? – Preguntó de pronto desorientado y se volteó a verla de frente, y ahí estaba ella, con su mirada grande e intrépida, con su sonrisa amplia y amigable, con los brazos hacia atrás reposados en su espalda y su largo cabello por debajo de las caderas. Jía Lóng arqueó una ceja al no reconocerla de inmediato. – ¿te dejaste crecer el cabello?

Probablemente un chico normal hubiese preguntado "¿Qué haces aquí?" y sin embargo, Jia Long soltaba sus primeras palabras a una amiga de la infancia, gastadas en esa pregunta. "¿Te dejaste crecer el cabello?" pareciera que no, pero Jia Lóng daba bastante importancia a ese hecho.

Mei infló las mejillas y sonrió contenta. Que un chico denote que fácilmente se da cuenta en el cambio de look de una chica, merece un premio, aun cuando, Jia Long había señalado lo obvio, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían de verse? Más de ocho años, mínimo.

– ¿No te alegras de verme? – preguntó risueña y se lanzó en un abrazo hacia su mejor amigo quien lo devolvió con dudas.

– Si eres Mei, ¿Verdad?

– ¡Claro que lo soy, tonto!

– Ya… ¿Qué estás haciendo por acá?

– _Bu_ – se apartó y se sentó en la barra del desayunador – cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme…

– Es solo, la sorpresa –le sonrió cálidamente – Es bueno volverte a ver, jamás pensé encontrarte aquí.

– Ni yo… pero cuando supe que estabas en Oslo, me dije "Tengo que ir a verlo" porque…después de todo… vamos a cumplir 17 años pronto… y…

– ¿Y…? – preguntó despreocupado mientras mordía una manzana que se había atravesado en su camino.

– Vine para que cumpliéramos nuestra promesa.

–…. ¿Cuál promesa Mei?

–… ¿No la recuerdas?...que tristeza… – Ella puso una cara triste, que el mismo brillo pareció desaparecer de sus bellos ojos y un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

– N…no, pero hey, no te pongas así… ¿Por qué no me la recuerdas?

– No, no…déjalo Jia… se supone que tu tenías que recordarlo…

El suspiró frustrado y decidió cambiar el tema – Entonces ¿fuiste tú la que envió el mensaje a mi móvil? ¿Cómo obtuviste el número?

– Yong Soo me lo dio.

– Ah, de hecho me temía que el mensaje hubiera sido suyo, _le debo algo_ y por ahora no puedo pagárselo.

– Jamás los entenderé… Y…dime ¿Qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? –preguntó un poco más animada.

– ¿Nuevo? ¿En mi vida? Nada realmente… – desvió la vista – sólo que me muero de hambre así que, si me disculpas…planeo hacer algo para remediarlo, o lo que sea.

Mei levantó la mano – ¡yo te ayudó! – afirmó y pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

_**En algún lugar de Oslo**_

Chen paseaba por los pasillos del supermercado.

– ¡Ah! Se me olvido decirles a los chicos, que Mei llegaba de visita y que se va a quedar unos días en casa…

* * *

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica  
Capítulo 6:  
¡Hello Mei -Mei!**

"_Vine para que cumpliéramos nuestra promesa" _Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, incluso a la mañana siguiente mientras durante la primera clase ignoraba lo que sea que el profesor estuviese diciendo.

_¿A qué se refiere?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo y aquella cuestión lo consumió aquella primera parte del día.

–… ¿Estas bien? – Alguien preguntó al finalizar las clases, con una voz aterciopelada y un tanto nasal – Has estado ido toda la mañana…

– No es asunto tuyo – respondió fríamente sin molestarse en voltear a ver a quien le preguntaba y tan absorto en sus pensamientos para notar cualquier cosa.

– ¡Bien! ¡Yo no sé porque me preocupó de todas formas!, Idiota.

Ante aquel reclamo, Jia Lóng abrió los ojos ampliamente y volteó a mirar a Emil quien lo miraba enojado y de brazos cruzados antes de darse la vuelta. _Oh no _pensó, _no, no Emil._

– ¡Ah! No, pensé que eras otra persona – le tomó de la manga para evitar que el chico se alejara más palmos de él. Emil le miró con gesto cansado e incrédulo.

– ¿Quién más iba a ser? – Se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

– Hey, no te creas, como que te sorprenderías de todas las chicas que me hablan por aquí.

Emil sintió su ojo derecho cerrarse en un tic nervioso – ¡¿Me confundiste con una chica?!

Jia Lóng lo miró divertido. _Es injusto, _pensó, _es demasiado tentador cabrearlo con semejante cosa_. Sin embargo prefirió contenerse y mostrar compostura.

– No puse atención realmente – respondió y con ello, Emil pareció bajar la guardia, suspirando y bajando los brazos, ahora le miraba con curiosidad y Jia Lóng no pudo evitar pero observarle detenidamente antes de sacudir la cabeza. Emil, a pesar de no parecer expresivo, era bastante legible.

– Aun no respondes mi pregunta… – El chico preguntó con un dejo de fastidio, y Jia Lóng sonrió complacido.

–Vaya – respondió el asiático – ¿Quién diría que te preocupas tanto por mí?

– Maldita sea – respondió bufando – ¿Quién está preocupado por ti?... solo se me hizo curioso.

– Pero si tú mismo lo has dicho, _Em_

– ¡No acortes tanto mi nombre! Y…Y ¡Sigues evadiendo mi pregunta!

Jia Long ahogó una risa levemente. – ya, ya… – movió la mano para calmarle. – No es algo importante, solo que olvidé algo, y como que estoy tratando de recordar…

Emil arqueó una ceja y se acercó a él –…luces realmente consternado… ¿Tan importante es? – le miró con curiosidad y aunque no lo admitiese, con preocupación. Después de todo ¿Qué podría ser aquello? Algo lo suficientemente importante para lograr que Jia Lóng se mantuviera alejado, ausente y _no tan molesto c_omo de costumbre.

Por supuesto que se preocupaba por él, después de todo, era una persona cercana a él ¿cierto? Para bien o para mal, Wang Jia Lóng, era quien se suponía no solo era su amigo, sino… su prometido… De pronto un recuerdo se hizo presente en su mente.

"_Escúchame, no voy a dejar que hablen así de él ¿me entiendes? Es mi prometido y no voy a permitir que lo estén fastidiando"_

_Su prometido… _

Una extraña sensación nació desde su estómago en forma de extrañas cosquillas que le obligaron a retroceder al darse cuenta que estaba cerca de él. _Demasiado_ cerca, desvió la vista levemente, esperando que aquello no se hubiese visto muy raro ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde la tarde anterior ese pensamiento no había abandonado su mente y reproducía ese recuerdo en su memoria cual disco rayado, y lo admitía, se sentía bien.

– ¿_Em? _– la voz de Jia Lóng lo sacó de sus pensamientos y para su sorpresa, cuando alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta que no se había alejado, o no completamente. Jia Long, sin embargo, no hizo nada para alejarse tampoco, y siguió estando a su lado. De milagro el pie aun no le dolía, ya podía ir pensando en dejar de usar vendaje. – Ahora eres tú el que está ausente.

– Ah…lo siento… me quedé pensando en algo. – respondió Emil.

Jia Lóng asintió – ¿Ya ves? Como que esas cosas pasan.

– s… si, supongo, me la has regresado.

De pronto, escuchar a varios alumnos musitar, "Que linda" decían unos y otros solo se limitaban a preguntarse a donde se dirigiría. Mei entraba a esa parte de la escuela con una bonita credencial de visita, resaltando entre todos por no vestir uniforme y traer puesto un bonito vestido rosa floreado.

– ¡Jia! – saludó desde unos metros más adelante – ¡Te estuve buscando! – Gritó disponiéndose a correr desde su lugar para dar al chico un apretado abrazo.

– ¡Mi pie! ¡Mi pie! – advirtió antes de que la chica tomara acción, recordándole su condición.

– _Oops,_ ¡cierto, cierto!

Emil se le quedó viendo a Mei levemente, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué hablaba tan cercanamente con Jia Lóng? _Posiblemente sea su familiar… _decidió irse por la vía más sencilla, obvia y menos dolorosa. Claro, un asiático con una asiática, tan allegados en Oslo. Tenían que ser familia

Jia Long se separó de Emil un tanto abruptamente cuando ella se aproximó, para encararla y preguntarle sus motivos para visitarle en la escuela. Jia Lóng parecía en cierta forma, intrigado y un tanto atosigado pero no molesto, cuando Yao había visitado, sí que había cabreado al chico, pero ahora la reacción era diferente.

_Ella es especial, supongo_

Una extraña sensación se formó en su estómago y sintió una molestia que lo obligó a fruncir el ceño levemente, sin embargo no hizo mayor comentario.

– Vine a verte _tontito, _desde luego ¿A qué más? – Sonrió balanceándose de atrás para adelante – Y de hecho, para ver si podía ayudarte con tus cosas ya que estas herido –rio levemente – y para que habláramos…– su gesto se volvió más melancólico. – De…ya sabes, nuestra promesa.

Inmediatamente, muchos se quedaron en silencio, después de todo, la curiosidad era mucha, ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle a Jia Long? ¿De qué clase de promesa estaba hablando?

– Ah… – Jia exclamó sin mucho júbilo – no pude recordar que era, lo siento…– comenzó a disculparse, mirándola de frente – ¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya?

Mei sonrió divertida y negó suavemente – que malo…no puedo creer que lo olvidaras… – contestó con un suspiro y de pronto todo el pasillo se llenó de tensión y expectativa, Mei era consciente de esto, y de que desde luego no muchos en el lugar estarían familiarizados con la cultura del este asiático. Después de una pausa, ella continuó.

– Me prometiste que cuando…creciéramos… – dijo con timidez y nerviosismo a la par que jugaba con la orilla de su manga – me prometiste que cuando cumpliéramos diecisiete…nos casaríamos.

– ¿Eh?... – Jia Lóng tardó en procesar esas palabras, quedándose petrificado sin saber que contestar, con la mirada al frente, viéndola fijamente, ¿Cuándo le había prometido eso? … El no recordaba aquello. Mei era la hija de los vecinos, y habían sido amigos durante la infancia desde que su familia había llegado desde Taiwán y hasta que por el trabajo del padre de ella, se habían ido a Estados Unidos. Jia Lóng pudo sentir que vio su infancia pasar frente a sus ojos en un flash sin poder recordar nada acerca de aquella promesa. ¿Pero porque lo había tomado ella tan en serio?

Aunque Jia Long no fue el único que se quedó en silencio, todos los presentes compartieron aquel inusual y sepulcral silencio, después de todo, esas cosas rayaban lo insólito. "¿Qué no él ya tiene un prometido?" susurró alguien por ahí, que se encontraba de pie, cerca de Emil, quien pudo escuchar aquella pregunta, y el _realmente _trataba de hacer caso omiso a las miradas que de repente se posaron sobre él, esperando, probablemente por su reacción. Pero, exteriormente, Emil Steilsson había reaccionado de la misma forma que los demás, con un "¿Eh?" y un silencio sepulcral a la expectativa de la respuesta de Jia Lóng, quien se estaba tomando el tiempo para soltar alguna palabra, Mei por su lado mantenía la vista esperanzada en él. Emil, incómodo por aquella situación, lo admitía, giró sobre sus pasos y salió del recinto.

¿Cómo es que Jia Long había olvidado algo así? Si lo hubiese tenido en mente, quizás no los hubieran comprometido, no se hubieran tenido que conocer y convivir…. No hubiese tenido que… Emil sacudió su cabeza, no, tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo conocido.

_Es demasiado confuso, _pensó, pero no pudo permitirse ninguna otra reacción, ¿Qué se supone que pasaría entre el compromiso de él y Emil? No se suponía que pasara nada que lo pudiera romper, aquellas palabras de esa chica, aunque pudieran ser ciertas, no eran oficiales, como lo era el pacto entre los padres de ambos muchachos.

_¿El nuestro es el oficial? _Pensó y la extraña sensación que se había formado en su pecho, pareció relajarse.

– Bueno, ¿Y a mí que me importa si es o no oficial? – se preguntó molesto a si mismo por semejante cuestión. –es mas ¿Qué me importa si el nuestro se cancela?... por mí, mejor – dijo colocándose la mochila al hombro para caminar a la verja de la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Jia Long se sacudía los pensamientos y Mei rompía el sepulcral silencio con una melodiosa risa, y una expresión divertida que casi la hace doblarse de lo gracioso que le acababa de resultar la reacción de todos, sobre todo de su amigo de la infancia.

– ¡No me digas que estas tratando de recordarlo! –Continuó riendo – Te aseguro que acabas de ver tu vida pasar en un instante.

El la miró con sospecha – Una broma…claro, ¡Había olvidado tus bromas! – Ella volvió a reír y el resto de los presentes suspiraron y se eliminaron la curiosidad que se había generado con la llegada de ella.

– Vine de visita, mi padre fue asignado a Suecia pero, cuando supe que estabas en Noruega pedí permiso para visitarlos a ustedes– le dedicó una sonrisa –y si, Yong Soo fue quien me dijo dónde estaban, ¿Qué hacen por acá?

–…Negocios de mi padre, ya sabes…

– ¿Regresarán a Hong Kong?

– Lo dudo…– comentó vagamente mirando de reojo a su alrededor notando la ausencia de alguien en específico. – Espera… – se disculpó y habló dirigiéndose a otro alumno – ¿Has visto a Emil?

– Se fue corriendo y llorando – contestó el chico y Jia Lóng se apresuró lo más que pudo, dada su condición, para alcanzarlo.

– maldición Emil ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – Se preguntó mientras lo buscaba, a las afueras del patio lo pudo distinguir y entonces se aproximó a él – ¡Emil!

El aludido detuvo su andar y sintió su corazón acelerarse ¿Había ido tras él? - _¿Por qué me emociona eso? – _pensó sin dar crédito a sus propias reacciones, contuvo la respiración y se volteó a encararle. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó casualmente.

Jia Lóng se acercó más hacia él y sonrió irónicamente – Me dijeron que habías salido corriendo y llorando.

– ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SALIÓ CORRIEDO Y LLORANDO?! , dime quien te dijo eso, _lo mataré. _– sus ojos parecían brillar con ira. Jia Long rio entre dientes.

– Así está mejor – comentó divertido – ese es el _Emi_ que conozco.

Emil bufó cruzándose de brazos – y…. ¿Por eso viniste hasta acá?... porque, como ves, no corrí ni lloré

–Lastima

– ¿HUH? – Emil sacudió la cabeza. – ¿No deberías estar con…ella?

–… ¿Por qué? – Jia Lóng le miro curioso.

–….porque ella es…tu… – el sonido de la lluvia interrumpió sus palabras y gruesas gotas empezaron a caer al suelo. Ante eso, Jia Lóng en impulso lo tomó del brazo para que ambos se refugiaran en la palapa de un edificio.

– ¿Mi qué? – Le preguntó cuándo por fin se encontraron resguardados de la lluvia.

–…. ¡Oye! Solo limítate a responder…. Yo pregunté primero –Emil se quejó y cruzó los brazos.

– Ya, ya… – suspiró recargándose en la pared a un lado de Emil quien hacía lo mismo– Quería aclararte las cosas…

– Pero si no tienes nada que explicarme.

Jia Long sonrió divertido –Eres más terco y torpe de lo que creí.

– ¿Ah sí? Pues tú eres más… todo eso…

– Wow _Emi,_ te estás quedando sin insultos.

– ¡Por supuesto! _Se trata de ti_.

– Me halagas

– ¡Ugh! –dio un pisotón al suelo, frustrado y el otro rio disfrutando su victoria.

– Era una broma, lo de Mei.

Emil pudo sentir como el peso en su pecho se aliviaba, y de alguna manera cuasi sugestiva, hasta sintió que podía respirar mejor, y de alguna misteriosa manera, se alegraba de oír eso. – ¿Una…broma?...Ah, pues no me quitaba el sueño – respondió.

Jia Lóng sonrió irónicamente – Si, quizás.

– Sólo salí de ahí porque no quería que me estuvieran preguntando cosas incómodas. – Siguió explicándose.

– Lo sé – respondió sarcásticamente recargándose en su hombro para ver sus reacciones, Emil respondió haciendo lo mismo para encararle.

– Y no por celos ni esas cosas… – continuó el rubio.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no? – el pelinegro posó su mirada en Emil, escrutándole silenciosamente, divertido al ver sus reacciones y expresiones , que Jia Long , sabia, contaban más verdades que las que contaban sus labios. Sin darse cuenta se volvió a acercar a él, suave y delicadamente, tomando la manga de la chaqueta del chico para evitar que se alejara, aunque, ciertamente, Emil no parecía querer alejarse.

– …. Porque…no – masculló nerviosamente ante la cercanía, un poco menos de dudas y él mismo terminó por acercarse más a Jia Lóng – no tengo motivos.

– ¿No? – el pelinegro preguntó suavemente.

– Para nada… ¿Quién se pondría celoso?...

– ¿De mí?

–…aja… – Emil entrecerró los ojos en un intento por bajar la vista – después de todo…

– ¿Mmh? – Jia Lóng subió su mano recargándola sobre el hombro de Emil, de nuevo en un impulso para detenerle si se alejaba, era una charla importante, pensaba, necesitaba saber. Emil se relamió los labios en un intento de recuperar la compostura, logrando únicamente que Jia Lóng perdiera la suya.

–…Era una promesa infantil… ¿No?...eso no compite…con… – apretó los labios incapaz de continuar. Jia Long entonces, alzó la mano que reposaba sobre el hombro del rubio, para dirigirla a su mejilla.

–… ¿Con?... ¿nuestro compromiso? …

–… si, aunque no lo hayamos decidido nosotros – Hablaba en pausas, desviando la vista, aunque, al final, terminó cediendo a sus impulsos y se recargó levemente en la mano de _su prometido_.

– Cosa de nuestros padres – mencionó el otro, atrayéndole levemente, a unos escasos centímetros de su faz.

– Totalmente… – fue la respuesta de Emil, quien cerró los ojos suavemente, sintiendo la cercanía y el calor de Jia Lóng, resaltando entre el frio y lluvioso ambiente a su alrededor.

– ¡Jia! – La voz de Mei sonó a la lejanía – ¿A dónde te fuiste?

Ambos muchachos se separaron levemente, enrojecidos y sorprendidos por haberse dejado llevar tanto. ¿Qué había pasado? Por seguridad que la lluvia los afectaba demasiado. Se aclararon la garganta y miraron a otro punto perdido en la nada.

– Si bueno, que bueno que todo está bien…. – El primero en hablar fue Jia Long, nerviosamente, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

– Si…

– ¡Jia Long! – volvieron a escuchar a la chica.

– Te busca…

–…Mei es una amiga de la infancia… se mudó a Estados Unidos hace casi 8 años, ahora sus padres están Suecia, y vino por que se enteró por mi primo, de que estamos viviendo aquí…. Pero es muy bromista.

Emil sonrió levemente – Ya veo…– respiró profundamente– ¡Mei! ¡Por aquí!

– ¿Huh? – Jia Lóng le miró confundido, y ella los volteó a ver, avanzando hasta ellos.

– ¡Jia! – cuando ella llegó miró sorprendida a Emil. – uh, ¡Hola!

– Hola…

– _Em, _ella es Mei, mi amiga de la infancia… –Jia Lóng comenzó a presentarlos – Mei, él es Emil, y es...– suspiró – mi prometido.

– ¿Huh? – Emil se quedó estático ¿Realmente lo había presentado _así?_

– ¿¡AH!? – Ella exclamó sorprendida, mirando a Emil con sus dos ojos abiertos como plato. – ¡No sabía! Oh…. ¡Lo siento! Mi broma pesada debió hacerte enojar, lo siento _Emi _– expresó tomándose la libertad de acortar su nombre.

– Eh…. N…no, no me enojó.

– ¿Cómo no? De repente llega alguien a decir eso sobre tu novio…

– ¡No somos novios! – respondieron ambos chicos al unísono.

–…. ¿¡Eh!? … no entiendo nada…

– Mis padres, sus padres… – Respondió Jia Lóng.

–…Nuestros padres… – definió el rubio.

Ella soltó una risa divertida, – no sé porque no me sorprende – colocó una mano sobre los hombros de Emil – Tienes mucha suerte, ¿Sabias? Jia Lóng es la persona más noble que podrás conocer.

– ¿Ah?

– No le digas…esas…cosas ¡Mei!

– Aunque es muy testarudo también – Ella continuó.

– y Arrogante, sarcástico y pasado. – completó Emil.

– Wow Emi, me halagas, seguramente yo también tendré suerte casándome con un chico tan apático, dramático y violento.

– ¿Ah sí? – el rubio se cruzó de brazos – Pues ¡qué bueno que ya no tendré que ser yo quien te acompañe a casa!

– torpe y pesado

– ¡Ah! –Miró con gesto sorprendido a ambos asiáticos y luego se dirigió a Mei – ¡Te lo regalo! – Ella pasaba los ojos de un lado a otro.

– ¡Infantil y testarudo!

– ¡Eres un idiota!

– Oh por Dios… – Mei se cubrió la boca con una mano – ¡realmente se llevan mal!

– ¡¿Quién se podría llevar bien con alguien como él?! – preguntaron los dos, señalándose el uno al otro.

Mei rio divertidamente al verlos pelear. _ Mienten…casi todo lo que han dicho es mentira. _Pensó divertida. Definitivamente, aquellos días que pasaría en Oslo serían muy divertidos. Aun sonriendo, tomó a Emil de los hombros abrazándole de lado.

– Hey, Jia ¿Y si mejor me regalas a Emi?

– ¡ah!

– No. –Contestó el pelinegro de forma concisa – No creo que te guste.

Al final, cuando la lluvia se despejó los tres caminaron de regreso a casa, Mei apoyando a Jia Lóng quien se quejaba de que, ya podía caminar y no necesitaba el apoyo y atrás de ellos, Emil se rezagaba a propósito, cargando las cosas.

_Solo por cortesía_, pensó y comenzó a divagar mientras caminaba, de manera irremediable, una escena pasó en sus recuerdos, repitiéndose vivamente, el calor y la cercanía de Jia Lóng, su voz suave e invitante y la suavidad de sus leves caricias sobre su mejilla. Emil sintió sus mejillas encenderse a la par que su corazón latía rápidamente.

– Soy un idiota – se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba con la vista fija en Jia Lóng y Mei, quienes seguían caminando frente a él, y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y resoplando intentó sacudir los pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza. – No puedo estar celoso… ¿o sí? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

**Fin del Capítulo 6**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Capitulo simple, por que se vienen dos "especiales" más complejos de escribir. Pero creo que el romance se empieza a sentir, aunque no creo que sea tan sencillo para ellos dos aceptarlo.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo uwu**


	7. Una cita y la víspera de navidad

**Advertencia: **El presente capitulo contiene un Flashback.

* * *

**El invierno ha llegado**

Mei estaba sentada en la cama de Jia Long cuando él había entrado en su habitación. Últimamente ambos habían pasado largas horas charlando acerca de la peculiar situación de él. Al final, ella había optado por expandir su periodo vacacional turnándolo en un semestre sabático. "No quiero ir a Suecia" había dicho y ahí estaba, viviendo con Jia Long y su familia.

– Estoy seguro que tú tienes otros motivos para quedarte aquí, que no sea ir a Suecia.

Ella le sacó la lengua en señal de reproche. – Tonto, todavía que te estoy tratando de ayudar.

– ¿Ayudar con qué?

– Emi – respondió ella de golpe y sonrió – ¿Ya decidiste que le vas a dar?

– ¿Uh? – El chico se quedó pasmado, cuasi-congelado en su lugar. Era cierto, la víspera de navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, y no había pensado en que podría comprarle a _su prometido_. No que realmente le importara…mentía, si le importaba, pero no tenía idea de que hacer. Quizás un protocolo indicaba que debía hacerlo, pero él _quería _hacerlo, aunque ciertamente tampoco deseaba quedar como el que, quería dar el primer paso. Eso jamás. – Eh, no. Pensaba en…

– ¿En?

Jia Long se mordió el labio inferior tratando de pensar en un objeto cualquiera para acabar con esa charla_. ¿Un peluche? No, eso se les regala a las chicas_, pensó. _¿Un libro?, Emil es un nerd, seguramente un libro estará bien. ¿Pero cuál?... ¿Ropa? no, seguramente pensará en que lo quiero ver con lo que le escoja. Además, eso es de pareja…aunque… ¡No! _

Mei lo observaba divertida – No tienes ni idea ve…–

– Ahm, no sé, darle un certificado de regalo o algo.

– ¿¡Uh!? ¡Que poco romántico!... ¡Que poco sentimiento!...tiene que ser algo que te nazca, que sea especial para él… – respondió ella suspirando con una sonrisa.

–… ¿Y quién dijo que intento ser romántico? …se trata de Emil de quien estamos hablando ¿Recuerdas? Y como que no intento ser romántico con él o algo así. – respondió rascándose la mejilla.

– Joder… – respondió ella – Necesitas mi ayuda, el próximo sábado iremos de compras, y te ayudaré a escoger, ¿De acuerdo?

–….no, _joder, tú_. No tengo animo de eso…– desvió la mirada y se sentó frente al computador – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

– Seguro.

–…El próximo sábado entonces.

* * *

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedía romántica  
Capitulo 7  
Una cita y la víspera de navidad.  
(Parte uno)**

Habían pasado ya, varios meses desde la llegada de la familia Wang a las tranquilas calles de Oslo. Aunque claro, dicha tranquilidad es solamente metafórica, en especial para la vida del menor de sus hijos, y del menor de los hijos del Sr. Steils Gunnarson. Quienes, desde luego, seguían sin aceptar completamente el destino que la vida les deparaba.

– _Joder, _como que hace demasiado frio en este lugar… _En Hong Kong _el clima era más amigable.

– Por dios Jia Long, deja de quejarte – Yao terminaba de desayunar intentando ignorar las quejas matutinas de su hermanito con semejante y terrible mal despertar. – En Hong Kong, durante el verano también te quejas.

El chico dio un gruñido por lo bajo pegando la cabeza en la mesa. Ya desde otoño, el frio estaba haciendo estragos en él. Aquel invierno no sería nada fácil.

– Por cierto, hoy no olvides que viene Yong Soo de visita y se quedará con nosotros hasta después de navidad, así que vamos a ir a recogerlo.

– ¿¡Eh!? … _Tú me odiaaaaaaaas_– respondió con desgano. – nosotros ni festejamos eso…solo compramos cosas…

– Quizás, pero el Sr. Gunnarson y su familia si, y dado que son nuestra familia política…. Iremos a su celebración.

– No lo son… – Se talló la cara.

– Estás comprometido con su hijo, así que básicamente lo son. – espetó y cuando Yao se paró a lavar su plato, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. – Abre – Yao indicó con un tono divertido. – debe ser tu prometido.

– ¿¡Huh!? – Jia Long sacudió la cabeza, despertando de golpe. – ¿Qué está haciendo Emil aquí? – preguntó cuándo se levantaba a abrir la puerta, sin obtener respuesta, abrió y se encontró con Emil. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

– ¡Oye! –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Pero Jia Long no abriría, al menos no hasta que se pasara repetidamente los dedos por el cabello para calmarlo un poco. Tosió levemente y entonces, con una mirada casual, abrió la puerta.

– ¡Ah!, sigues ahí.

Se encontró con la pesada mirada de Emil, quien le miraba de frente y con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡grosero!

– Mmh – se talló la cara de nuevo – Pásate, me acabo de despertar y me da frio.

– Son las 10 ¿apenas te estas despertando? – Emil preguntó una vez estuvo adentro y se quitó las botas de lluvia que usaba en días de nieve. Jia Long abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por Emil. – ¡La diferencia de Horario no es una excusa! ya tienes meses viviendo aquí…

Jia Long asintió –ya… no iba a decir eso – Gruñó por lo bajo –Yo solía despertarme temprano ¿recuerdas?

–…por eso me extraña.

– Mei

– ¿Mei? – El chico lo miró fijamente – ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con….?

– No me deja dormir para nada.

– ¿¡Por qué!? – Le miró pasmado, pálido y con los labios entreabiertos en una acida reacción.

A ojos de Jia Long, la cara que puso el rubio, fue de lo más épico, dado que no pudo evitar contener una risa y le sonrió pícaramente, frunciendo el cejo levemente – No seas mal pensado Emil. Estábamos platicando.

– ¿Quién es mal pensado? Además, ¿a mí que me importa? –la voz de Emil sacó a Jia Long de sus recuerdos.

El chico sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. – No es bueno es que mientas – respondió despreocupadamente, con un tono de desfachatez – Aun así, solo charlábamos.

– No te pedí explicaciones.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos, divertido –Cual sea ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Ah!, Yao me pidió que viniera, al parecer ¿irán por tu primo?

Jia Long gruñó por lo bajo. – ¿Y por qué te tienen que involucrar? – Emil se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

****Flash back****

Yao se había acercado a Emil el día anterior mientras el chico terminaba quitar la nieve de la puerta del jardín trasero.

– Emi, tengo un favor que pedirte.

El chico levantó la vista – ¿Si?... ¿Qué sucede?

– Sucede que mañana temprano, un primo mío nos visitará, es un chico muy alegre y bien apreciado y naturalmente, Jia Long se pelea mucho con él.

_¿Por qué será que no me sorprende?, _pensó Emil.

Yao continuó con su dialogo – Quisiera que nos acompañaras, creo que si estás presente, mi hermano se comportará un poco decentemente, no quiero que estén peleando apenas se vean, ¿entiendes?

– Yo…– Emil dudó un poco, francamente había pensado en despertarse soberanamente tarde al día siguiente. Y de repente, ser la niñera de su prometido en la mañana siguiente muy, muy, temprano, no resultaba ser una idea tentadora. Para nada.

– Te pagaré, 20 coronas.

Emil lo miró con ojos brillantes. – Hecho.

****Fin del flashback****

– No, ni idea del por qué me pidió que viniera – Emil respondió y desvió la vista.

– ¡Lista! –Mei bajó las escaleras, perfectamente bien arreglada y emocionada – ¡Hola Emi!

El aludido alzo la mano levemente en señal de saludo – Hola.

Ella sonrió y luego miró al chico a su lado, Jia Long quien aún se miraba adormilado, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa de dormir.

– Joder, ¿Estas bien?

– Mira quien habla, después de que me quitaste el sueño ayer…

– _Oooh, ¿osea que te quedaste pensando? _– preguntó ella en tono de burla y picardía.

El chico se talló la cara. – ¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresca?... – arrastró los pies hacia las escaleras y subió a regañadientes. –ya me cambio, como que, no me apetece tampoco oír los berrinches de Yao, suficiente tengo con los de mamá y eso que no está aquí. – alegó mientras subía.

_¿De…que estuvieron hablando? _, Emil se preguntó muy en sus adentros.

Yao regresó con ellos. – Hola Emil, ¿Listos todos?

– Hola… ahm, Jia Long…subió a cambiarse. – Se escuchó el ruido de la regadera. – Errr ducharse por lo visto…

Mei y Yao se quejaron al unísono, tomando asiento en el sofá. – Anda, Emi, siéntate con nosotros, esto va a tomar su tiempo.

– ¿Ya desayunaste Emil? – preguntó Yao.

– Ya… gracias… – respondió apenado y la chica a su lado alzó la mano.

– Yo nooooo.

Yao suspiró y regresó a la cocina – ¡Debiste estar lista más temprano!

– ¡Oops! – respondió ella y luego miró fijamente a Emil. Con ambos ojos bien abiertos, brillantes y escrutadores, curiosos y hasta picaros.

El chico sintió un escalofrío y se petrificó, echando los hombros hacia atrás la miraba fijamente, confundido, y aterrado. –Uh….

Ella parpadeó – ¿Ya decidiste que le vas a regalar a Jia?

– No. – respondió firmemente.

– Uh, ¿Qué acaso no pensabas darle algo?

– Si, pero no he pensado en qué. – Desvió la vista para ocultar el sonrojo – Es difícil siempre escoger regalos.

–Ush, y que lo digas, pero…afortunadamente cuentas con una chica que sabe, que regalarle a un hombre.

– Eh, no. No quiero darle nada que una chica le regalaría a un hombre.

– ¿Uh?...ahora Emil, dime, ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

– ¡¿Por qué todos creen que soy mal pensado?! – respondió enrojecido.

– ¿Todos? Joder, Emi, si más de uno lo cree…

El la miró con ojos pesados. – No quiero darle un peluche, o cosas cursis, a eso me refería.

– Seguro

– ¡MEI!

– ¡Ya, ya! Ush, no me regañes. Pero ¡Hey! – Su sonrisa regresó – No hablaba de algo cursi, sino de algún detalle que le pudiera gustar y que te guste a _ti, para él_. Esa es la esencia de un regalo, ¿cierto?

– Si… supongo.

Ella sonrió, de una manera que solo sonríen los villanos de las series de televisión cuando su plan está saliendo a la perfección. – El sábado –dijo – iremos de compras, solo tú y yo, para que le puedas escoger un regalo.

– ¿No es eso pasado mañana?

– ¡Mhm!

Emil suspiró – Hecho…

* * *

Yao, Mei, Jia Long y Emil iban en el auto rumbo al aeropuerto para recibir al ya tan mencionado, e incluso famoso, primo. Mei parecía feliz de volver a verlo, no obstante Yao parecía un tanto serio al respecto y Emil atribuyó aquello al hecho de que al parecer, Jia Long y Yong Soo, se pelaban cada que se veían y eso hacia el ambiente pesado.

– y a todo esto… ¿Por qué te llevas mal con tu primo? – Emil preguntó a Jia Long, el chico iba recargado en la ventana del asiento trasero, Emil a su lado. Mei iba de copiloto por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de girarse a escuchar.

– Me tiene rencor o algo, yo que sé, no tengo la culpa. – Respondió él – y es por una estupidez.

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué clase de estupidez?

– Un día, me hizo enojar, la verdad, ni me acuerdo por qué, pero para desquitarme, arrojé su celular al mar. – Sonrió – desde puerto victoria. Toda la gente se sorprendió.

– ¡Eso no es poca cosa!

– Ni estaba tan genial.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?

– Así fue – se encogió de hombros – pero él se vengó con lo más importante…– respondió con semblante sombrío.

El suspenso se hizo presente en el ambiente. _¿Lo más importante? _Pensó Emil.

Jia Long no despegó la vista de la ventana. – Decapitó a mi panda.

– ¡¿EH?!

– Un peluche – añadió Yao. – Un panda de peluche que Jia Long tenía desde pequeño. Entonces Jia se vengó también y subió fotografías de su primo durmiendo, a la red.

–… Eh…

Mei entonces suspiró. – Estás equivocado Jia, Yong Soo ya dejó ese pleito en el pasado…

– El no deja en el pasado esas cosas, no seas cursi.

– No, no lo soy, es solo que él tiene un motivo más fuerte…

De nuevo el ambiente se puso tenso. Jia Long no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar por la ventana, Yao tragó saliva. ¿Un motivo más fuerte?

–… ¿Qué motivo fue? – preguntó Emil, curioso. Al oírlo, Jia Long se enderezó y miró a Emil.

– No necesitas sa…

–Le robó a su chica. – Interrumpió Mei.

– ¿¡Eh!? – Emil y Yao expresaron al unísono.

– ¡Nunca lo supe! – el hermano mayor del aludido parecía consternado.

Emil miró fijamente a _su prometido_. ¿En realidad había sido capaz de algo así? Hasta donde sabía, Jia, jamás había salido con nadie. Al igual que él, y hasta cierto punto eso le daba confianza. Pero ahora, que sabía que había existido una chica, aquello lo ponía en territorio inseguro. Tragó saliva desviando la vista. De pronto una oleada de celos le nació desde el estómago.

Reinó el silencio, nadie añadió más y así fue hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto, una vez ahí y con el auto estacionado, los cuatro bajaron para andar hacia la sala y recibir a Yong Soo. No obstante, Jia Long caminaba lo suficientemente alejado, como para que nadie supiese que iba con Mei y Yao, desde luego, Emil caminaba a su lado, aun pensando en lo que había aprendido minutos antes.

– Ella… – Jia Long empezó y Emil se detuvo de golpe, quería escuchar sus palabras y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de oírlas, optó por interrumpirle, por espetar otro "no me interesa" pero, conociéndolo bien, Jia, tomó al chico del hombro y le interrumpió sus aun no dichas palabras, continuando con su dialogo. – Ella jugaba con los sentimientos de él, para hacerse popular, Yong Soo es muy popular – suspiró – y ella quería estar en ese ambiente.

Emil lo miró con sorpresa, tanto por sus palabras como por sus acciones, que Jia Long tuviera la necesidad de explicarle eso, le hizo enrojecer y más cuando se dio cuenta que el otro chico había sentido la necesidad de explicarlo, por su silenciosa reacción.

– Cuando me di cuenta, pues, decidí encararla y ella pensó que estaba detrás de ella, así que aproveché la oportunidad, y la convencí de dejar a mi primo, para salir conmigo. Lo hizo sin dudarlo… ahí está, lo mucho que le importaba Yong Soo…– resopló – pero apenas lo hizo, yo la dejé. En venganza. Jugué con sus sentimientos pero…

– Se lo merecía – Emil interrumpió y el asiático lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rasgados ojos color miel. Le sonrió.

– Supongo…

– ¡Jia!, ¡Emil! – Yao y Mei los llamaban desde el otro lado.

– ¿Nos damos prisa?

– ya que…

Cuando ambos alcanzaron a Yao y Mei, ya se encontraba con ellos un chico alto de cabello negro, con una gran sonrisa, ojos brillantes y una actitud que no podía catalogarse de ninguna otra forma que no fuese, radiante.

– ¡Yao! ¡Mei! – los abrazó fuertemente – ¡Tanto tiempo!

– Me…me…asfixias, aire, ¡quiero aire! – Yao espetó.

– _Ooops_, lo siento, es que, ¡la emoción! – Yong Soo le soltó y después dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los otros chicos. –…. – la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

– Uh… – Emil permaneció petrificado, sin la sonrisa brillante, aquel chico se veía intimidante.

– Jia…tu también viniste… –Entonces la sonrisa regresó a su rostro – ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Creí que no vendrías! –Entonces se abalanzó en un abrazo hacia su primo.

Jia Long se quedó pasmado, alzando los brazos para, dar palmaditas en la espalda de su primo a modo de regresarle el abrazo. – Y…ya…

Cuando Yong Soo se separó de su primo, entonces dirigió la mirada al chico que los acompañaba. – tú debes ser…

De todas las cosas que alguien puede decir a otra, al momento de conocerla, la gente normalmente diría "tú debes ser Emil", si es que ya había oído hablar de él. Aunque lo más aceptable hubiera sido preguntar quién era. Y sin embargo…

– Tú debes ser el novio de mi primo ¿cierto?

– ¡No somos novios! – ambos chicos respondieron al unísono.

Yong Soo rio divertidamente – Seguro, seguro.

– ¿no te dije? – Mei se acercó a ellos acompañada de Yao.

– Él es Emil, el prometido de Jia Long – fueron las palabras del mayor de ellos.

– ¡Ya veo! Hola, ¡Mucho gusto! – Extendió la mano – Yong Soo.

– Uh, Emil – se presentó y tomó la mano en saludo.

– Así que… ¿Están comprometidos pero no están saliendo?

–Fue cosa de nuestros padres. – Jia respondió entre dientes, visiblemente fastidiado de tener que estar dando explicaciones. – No tiene nada que ver con lo que queremos.

Al oír aquellas palabras Emil frunció el cejo – Exacto, no significa nada.

Jia Long alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos – Nada, si por mi fuera…

– No me habrían comprometido con alguien como él. – Ambos chicos se miraban fijamente, con los brazos cruzados.

– ¡Ya veo! – Yong Soo escuchaba las palabras de Mei quien le hablaba al oído parándose de puntillas.

– Exacto. – Dijo ella – ¿Ahora entiendes mi punto?

– Completamente.

– Bien y ahora…necesitaré tu ayuda.

Yong Soo asintió a las palabras de su prima y de pronto se incorporó con Yao quien trataba de hacer que Jia Long y Emil dejaran de discutir.

– ¿Nos vamos? El vuelo fue_ laaaaaargo_ y cansado ¿Si? ¡Por favor, por favor!

– Ya, ya, te ayudo con tus cosas – Yao respondió, a su vez, Jia Long también tomó parte del equipaje de su primo para ir de regreso al auto. Sin embargo, se rezagó un poco para seguir caminando a la par de Emil.

Sin embargo iba quejándose por lo bajo – ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Vaya – el rubio hablo – Todo un chico cruel, mala persona de sangre pesada, que solo vive para molestarte apenas te ve – ironizó – toda la pinta de un asesino de pandas.

Jia Long lo volteó a ver arqueando una ceja – No lo conoces, _Tiene sus puntos malos. _

– ¿En serio? A mí me ha parecido un chico bastante amable, alegre y amigable.

– Pues si tan bien te cayó, Como que… ¿qué haces hablando conmigo o qué?

– ¿Eh? –Lo miró desconcertado – ¿A qué viene eso?

Ambos miraron al frente cuando el recién llegado comenzó a reír, haciendo una broma que logró arrebatar una carcajada a Mei y un golpecito en la cabeza por parte de Yao quien le reprendía a modo de juego.

– Y bastante divertido, ¿No lo crees Emil?

– Lo es – miraba aun al frente – y ¡Muy alto!

– ¿Uh?

– Si, te saca como… mínimo, unos 7 centímetros.

– Yo no tengo la culpa que él haya crecido de forma anormal…para ser asiático – masculló lo último.

– No es _anormalmente _alto. Lo que pasa es que te da envidia que él sea más alto…

– No. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué tú no eres bajito para ser escandinavo?

Emil sintió como si le hubieran dado choques eléctricos. – ¡No soy bajito! … además tú y yo medimos lo mismo…

– _Nah_, por seguridad que te saco un centímetro. – Contestó y luego atestó su victoria con una sonrisa –Entonces, si medimos "lo mismo" y yo soy asiático… o soy un asiático alto… o tú eres bajito.

– Calla

– Luke mide más o menos lo mismo que Yong Soo ¿No?

–….Si…pero él es mayor que yo de todos modos.

– _Nah, _aun así.

– Ya…

– Gané…

– Déjame

– No, porque… gané.

– No es cierto, no estaba compitiendo, _duh_

Jia Long rio – que mal perdedor eres Emil.

– Claro que no, yo vengo muy bien.

– Seguro…

– ¡Eres un pesado!

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó para seguirle fastidiando, aquello era tan entretenido que a meses de conocerlo, nunca se volvía cansado.

– Uh, definitivamente, seguro tu empezabas el pleito con tu primo.

Jia Long frunció el cejo – Ah, ¿Es eso?

– Si, porque de los dos, tu eres el más sangre pesada…

– Ya te dije. Si tanto lo crees, ¿Por qué no te vas con él?

– O, probablemente lo haga.

– Adelante. _No me importa_

– Oh– Emil sonrió irónicamente. – ¿Estas celoso Jia? –

– No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

– Ah bueno, entonces si no te molesta… – Emil aceleró el paso para alcanzar a los otros tres.

Jia Long bufó desde su sitio colocándose los audífonos. – Eres... Un... ugh... No es como si fueran a cancelar nuestro compromiso de todos modos… – masculló y cambió violentamente las canciones en su reproductor. Se sintió extraño, con la sangre en la cabeza, las mejillas rojas y la respiración agitada. Se sentía furioso…

…se sentía celoso.

El resto del trayecto se fue en silencio viendo como Mei, Yao y hasta Emil convivían con su primo recién llegado. Al llegar Emil regresó a su casa y en ese momento Jia Long se disculpó para subir a su habitación.

_¿Por qué me molestas así?... _Se talló la cara y entonces vio el vivido recuerdo de su prometido charlando amigablemente con su primo, _riendo, sonriendo_. De una forma muy natural. Después de todo la mayoría de las veces, cuando se trataba de ellos dos, Jia Long y Emil, se la pasaban peleando.

Rechinó los dientes – _Ugh _ Emil…

* * *

**El sábado en la mañana**

Recordado su cita para ir de compras con Mei, Emil se levantó temprano y se vistió adecuadamente para ir a buscar el regalo de su prometido… siendo sinceros él no sabía exactamente porque había accedido a terminar por ir con ella. Cuando bien podría haber gastado esa mañana buscándolo por su propia cuenta, sin embargo, y si se detenía a pensar en sus motivos, admitía, que si quería darle un buen detalle.

Una bonita sorpresa.

Se cubrió con su abrigo y bufanda, se puso los guantes y calzó las botas y se dispuso a ir directo al lugar de la cita, un bonito y amplio centro comercial, con muchas tiendas. Cuando llegó, lo hizo quince minutos antes, de forma caballerosa para no hacerla esperar, se sentía raro y no podía evitar estar nervioso, después de todo, aunque no fuera una cita romántica, difícilmente podía estar a solas con alguien –que no fuese Jia Long- y ahora se veía a sí mismo, esperándola ansiosamente.

– ¿Emil? – una bien conocida voz le llamó, y cuando el aludido volteó, abrió los ojos de golpe. Encontrándose de frente con su prometido.

– ¿Jia Long?

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – preguntaron ambos al unísono.

– Yo pregunté primero – Jia atestó cruzándose de brazos. No se habían visto desde la visita al aeropuerto y ahora tenerlo enfrente después de semejante día, lo hacía ponerse a la defensiva.

– Uh… yo esperaba a Mei.

– ¿Huh?... –lo miró sorprendido – ¿Tenias una cita con ella o qué? – Frunció el cejo.

– Ahm…algo así…

_¿Algo así?..._

De pronto el celular del pelinegro sonó, recibiendo un mensaje por parte de Mei.

"_Ooops, lo siento no voy a poder ir. ¿Podrías decirle a Emi? No tengo su número ja-ja :P ¡disfruta tu cita!"_

–….Mei… – Jia suspiró– Dice que no podrá venir…

– Ah ya ve… ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué te avisó a ti?

– No tiene tu número…

–… ¡Un momento!...quedaste también de verte con ella ¿No es así?

Jia Long sonrió irónicamente – Al parecer esto fue plan suyo…

– Uhm… ¿Y ahora qué?

– No tengo idea, ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos a casa?

Emil se quedó pensando – Si, supongo…

– Aunque…

– ¿Aunque…? – alzó la mirada para verle de frente.

Jia Long sonrió – ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que ya estamos aquí?

–… –Sonrió levemente – Si… suena divertido.

–Además… – dijo viéndole de reojo – Sería una pena ya que te arreglaste así…

– ¡AH! ¡No digas esas cosas! – Emil se cubrió la cara con una mano y comenzó a avanzar entre el pasillo de la tienda.

– ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – El otro le persiguió riendo – Eres mi cita después de todo, ¿No?

– Uuuh – Detuvo su paso y esperó a que Jia Long lo alcanzara – Supongo… – se rascó la mejilla enrojecido.

**Fin del capítulo 7**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Ush, desearía poder actualizar más rápido, pero sigo sin computadora. Y tengo que usar una mientras su dueño no está (jaja ) pero cuando no está es el mismo tiempo que yo tengo que cocinar :c buu y lamentablemente se les hace divertido ver sobre mi hombro lo que hago.

Ush

Y lo más triste es que tengo que aprovechar cuando tengo tiempo, tenga inspiración o no :c y

En fin. Ya ando escribiendo el 8 de todas formas. Que abandonar esta historia ¡Jamás! Y menos ahora que estos dos están teniendo nuevas interacciones en el manga.

JOJOJO

¡Gracias por sus comentarios, se aceptan y me animan!


	8. Una cita y la víspera de navidad pt 2

**La nuestra es una tonta y ridícula comedia romántica  
Capitulo 8  
Una cita y la víspera de navidad  
(Parte dos)**

¿Qué se supone que debas hacer en un tu inesperada primera cita? Ni siquiera había sido planeada por ninguno de los dos, y ahí estaban, caminando lado a lado por los pasillos y escaparates del centro comercial en un incómodo silencio derivado de haber llamado "cita" a aquel encuentro. No es como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban a solas, pero el contexto era completamente distinto.

Jia Long jamás había salido con alguien en plan romántico – no que esta salida fuera bajo ese contexto- aunque ciertamente no podía compararse a las veces que había ido con un amigo o una amiga a los pasillos de los grandes centros comerciales de Hong Kong. Esos paseos eran rutina en esa ciudad y no tenían nada de especial. Y aun así, ahí estaba. Pensó que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría aplicar las cosas que hacía con sus amigos para romper el hielo. Aunque eso sería un tanto absurdo.

Dirigió su mirada a otro chico quien se había detenido en uno de los escaparates, la tienda en cuestión era una donde vendían diversos tipos de peluches de felpa. ¿Era en serio? _Había pensado que regalarle un peluche era algo afeminado. _Y ahí estaba Emil, entreteniéndose viendo los diferentes modelos, con las manos en los bolsillos y alzando la mirada para ver los peluches hasta arriba.

_Vale que la sola idea era encantadora._

– ¿Hay alguno que te guste? – preguntó sin siquiera pensar. Era una pregunta valida después de todo. – No creí que te gustaran los animales de felpa.

Emil dio un sobresalto al escuchar sus palabras – Uh… No realmente… –respondió desviando la vista – Solo cierto tipo de…peluches.

– ¿Por ejemplo?

– Tienen que ser muy suaves al tacto.

– ¿¡Uh!? Osea, me refería a la forma…

– ¡Ah! – Respondió de forma despreocupada – Tienen que ser… lindos… – respondió mirando a otro lado y continuando su paso. Jia Long le siguió.

– ¡Hey!...no te adelantes…

Lo había atrapado con la guardia abajo, Emil lo admitía. Jamás hubiera admitido – y menos frente A Jia Long- que le gustaban los peluches de felpa, pero aquel silencio, y aquella situación tan incómoda lo habían llevado a, literalmente, buscar distraerse, no era su culpa que tan lindos animalito rellenos de algodón se le hubieran aparecido de frente.

Quería darse de topes con el cristal de la joyería por la que iba pasando.

Él jamás había estado en una cita, y jamás espero que fuera con un chico. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado eso? Lo que lo hacía más complicado era el hecho de que, ese chico, no era solamente un chico más. Era su prometido.

Y tampoco le era indiferente. Emil suspiró y miró a sus alrededores, divisando a las demás parejas que caminaban por la plaza, en sus respectivas citas. _Que incómodo, _pensó Emil, al tiempo que miraba lo que hacían. Tal vez, podría imitarles para dar un sentimiento de "esto-de-verdad-es-una-cita" y experimentar un poco, o entender lo que se suponía que iban a hacer. A decir verdad, aunque aún no aceptaba el hecho de que su matrimonio estuviera decidido, ya no se oponía, por la simple razón de que Jia Lóng, era, lo admitía, muy importante para él.

En un impulso, tomando la iniciativa y demostrando que no era tan poco asertivo como la gente pudiera llegar a pensar, tomó de la mano al pelinegro para caminar así, lado a lado mientras decidían que hacer en su cita. Sonrojado por el contacto, mantuvo la vista al frente. Jia Long por su parte, sonrió levemente, y entrelazó los dedos de ambos, tomándole firmemente, mirándole de reojo.

– ¿Quieres ver una película? ¿Una tienda en particular?... – rio nerviosamente – ¿Comer o algo así?

Emil lo volteó a ver sin detener el paso y regresó la vista al frente. – ¿Podemos ir a la librería?...rápido y ya después comemos algo y si quieres vamos a ver una película…

El pelinegro asintió – hecho, a la librería entonces.

* * *

Al llegar a la librería, Emil se detuvo a ver una selección de novelas clásicas y libros de filosofía, Jia Long se entretuvo observándolo, aunque después, la sección de libros de fotografía, cine y música llamó su atención. Entre ellas el asunto de que había LPs de acetato.

– Genial… – Dijo tomando entre sus manos un par de discos clásicos.

De pronto sintió la presencia de Emil a su lado. _¿Desde cuándo podía sentirlo? _

– ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

– Muchas cosas, discos, libros, películas…cosas así.

Emil rio levemente – Un misterio encontrar esas cosas en una librería, ¿No?

Jia Long le devolvió la sonrisa, de forma irónica – Chico listo – respondió y entonces las manos de Emil. – ¿No vas a llevar nada?

Él negó suavemente – No, luego.

– ¿Seguro?

– Si… – respondió y entonces sintió como Jia Long volvía a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. – ¿Quieres ir a comer o a ver la película?

– Tú dime...

Emil enrojeció frustrado –Estas siendo muy indulgente… – resopló, la verdad es que Emil mismo carecía del poder de decisión y el hecho de que el otro chico le estuviera preguntando y dejando la elección a su albedrío, lo estresaba. – Tú elige.

Jia Long lo miró y suspiró – A comer entonces… ¿Qué quieres comer?

El chico dejó escapar un ruido de frustración. – ¡No sé! ¡Tú elige!

Jia Long volvió a reír entre dientes – No eres una persona de decisiones… ¿Huh?

– no, ya déjame en paz. –le apretó la mano.

– _¡Ouch! _No eres nada lindo.

Emil le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos –Ah bien, entonces no tienes por qué estar en una cita conmigo. Duh.

– _Duh, _tu. – Le tomó del brazo para sacarlo de la librería, y cuando Emil hubo bajado levemente la guardia, le volvió a tomar la mano. – Ok, lo admito, si eres _algo lindo._

Aquello fue como si mil y un impulsos eléctricos hubiesen recorrido su cuerpo. Enrojeciendo por aquellas palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza para buscar que aquel sonrojo desapareciese y entonces tornándose pálido intentando no pensar en nada.

– …. Idiota. –Refunfuñó – No digas esas tonterías.

Jia Long sonrió pero no respondió nada. _Es en serio…lo eres. _Pensó.

* * *

Terminaron comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Después de todo, Emil había puesto algún "pero" a todas as opciones que Jia Long le había dado.

Comida china: _"¿Que no diario comes eso?" _ Y lo admitía, tenía un punto.

Comida Francesa: "_Es ridículamente cara" _

Comida Italiana: "La hacen al momento y se tardarán y perderemos la película"

Comida árabe: "muchas especies"

Comida japonesa: "Hace frio para comida tan fresca" (Le hubiera dicho que no todo es fresco, pero ya se había rendido)

–Mira que estoy cediendo mucho por ti – espetó Jia Long mientras jugueteaba con una papa frita.

– ¿Y por qué por mí? – Emil estaba demasiado ocupado con su bebida Refill.

– Generalmente no me gusta la comida rápida. Y esta es la segunda vez que como esto contigo…

– ya…no menciones ese día.

– ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! – Una papita le pasó rozando la cabeza y Jia Long rio levemente – mejor eso, que la soda.

– No me tientes – Emil respondió con una sonrisa ligera – porque me la acabo de servir.

Ambos comieron y charlaron con normalidad, lo que dentro de todo cambia dada la forma en que ambos interactuaban. Para cuando ambos terminaron sus respectivos alimentos, el mayor de los dos se puso de pie.

– ¿Quieres un helado?

– Suena bien… – Emil respondió suavemente – ¿De aquí?

– _Pffft _no, para nada, frente al cine, hay una heladería muy buena. Ya verás lo que es bueno.

Emil soltó una carcajada que lo obligó a cubrirse la boca. – ¿Qué fue ese tono? _Osea…_

Jia Long rio al escuchar, que incluso ahora, algunas palabras clásicas de sí mismo, estaban formando parte del nuevo vocabulario de Emil. Le volvió a tomar la mano – ¿Aceptas o no?

– Ya, ya… – respondió tratado de calmar su risa. Jia Long rio con él.

– Tienes una risa contagiosa…

..

* * *

– ¿Cuál quieres ver? – Jia Long preguntó cuándo se terminaron el helado y miraban hacia la cartelera.

– No tengo idea, ninguna me llama.

– Ahora, Emil ¿Hay algo que te guste?

El chico le volteó a ver – Claro que si, como cualquier persona.

Jia Long asintió, jugando al experto mientras fingía meditar su siguiente pregunta, cual si fuese un psicoanalista y se encontrase analizando al chico a su lado. – ¿Te gustan las películas?

– Algunas.

– ¿De qué tipo?

– Jia Long… – lo llamó exasperado – No sé…depende, ¿Drama?...me gustan los filmes independientes.

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua – ya, me lo imaginaba, que serías del tipo de personas que le gustan las películas raras. De esas que pasan en los canales culturales en la madrugada y eso…

– ¡Hey!..._Tienen muchas cosas interesantes._

– Mmh, como que usualmente no les entiendo, hablan de una cosa y luego de otra…

– ¿ah sí? ¿Y a ti, que tipo de películas te gustan, huh?

– De acción, pero… las mejores, no las de Hollywood. Sino _heroic bloodshed_

– ¿Huh? Suena demasiado sangriento.

– Son de Hong Kong, por lo tanto son _intensas, _ _Gun Fu. _– contestó solemnemente como quien, acaba de tocar el tema que más domina. Jia Long cerró los ojos dispuesto a dar a su prometido, una cátedra intensiva sobre el cine de acción Hong Kong.

– ¡¿Gun Fu?! – Emil le miró incrédulo. ¿Qué clase de filmes eran esos? – ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Jia Long cerró los ojos – Joder, Emil, cuida tu boca, podrás ser tú, pero…el _Heroic Bloodshed, es… todo_– Emil suspiró pesadamente. – Ya, ya… Gun fu es la mezcla de "Gun play" y "Kung Fu" impresionantes peleas, con actos casi malabáricos Y… ¡armas de fuego! –Comentó emocionado – _Pelis de disparo, Emil… pelis de disparos._

– Ya…

– _Pelis de disparos…_

– Lo capto.

Jia Long sonrió dispuesto a seguir fastidiándolo – Con muchos balazos, Emil, muchas peleas, Emil, muchas acrobacias, Emil.

– ¡Ya entendí!

– Y son heroicas, Emil.

– _Yaaaa_

Jia Long sonrió satisfecho. – Ah, lamentablemente aquí no hay nada _cool._

– Huh, pues no, nada de esas cosas.

– Tengo de esas en casa, luego te invito a verlas.

– Eh…..– miró a la nada – vale…

Era extraño, parecía como si por obra de aquella cita, finalmente se hubiese desvanecido una pared entre los dos. Emil podría extender su mano y tomar la de Jia Long y guarecerse del frio, estando cerca de él. Podía escucharlo hablar de las cosas que le gustaban sin tener que empezar una discusión memorable. Podía limitarse a observarlo sin tener que desviar la vista, de alguna forma, aquella cita lo hacía sentir. _En su derecho._

– ¿Entonces esa está bien?

La voz de Jia Long lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Le había sugerido una película? Emil se quiso dar de topes. Una cosa era aceptar que se estaba sintiendo confortable con aquella situación, que aquel chico era importante en su vida, que…quizás le gustaba… pero una completamente diferente era admitir que se perdía en sus pensamientos, _pensando en él._

– Uh, si esa – respondió tranquilamente y Jia Long lo miró con la ceja arqueada, inseguro de lo que Emil acababa de aceptar.

– Bueno, quédate aquí, iré a comprar los boletos, tenemos menos de 5 minutos…no te muevas –indicó señalando el piso.

* * *

¿En qué exacto momento, Jia Long le había sugerido si querían ver aquella película de horror? Emil, no se sentía peculiarmente atraído a ese tipo de películas. No era por miedo, _desde luego, claro que no. _ Pero su alegato era la falta de trama para ese tipo de filmes.

Para colmo de males, la película era asiática.

"_¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?... "Una de las protagonistas subía por las escaleras, la casa estaba completamente a solas. "Se van y no avisan" se quejó mientras tomaba asiento en su cama para leer un libro._

_Crack_

_Un ruido había llamado su atención, y se levantó para indagar en el closet._

– Que tonta… no lo hagas… – Emil masculló escondiendo su voz en la manga de su abrigo.

– ¿Tienes frio? – Jia Long le habló con un tono suave y aterciopelado, cruzando su brazo por los hombros de Emil.

_Vaya pretexto más barato para abrazarlo,_ Jia Long se reprendió a sí mismo. _Completamente patético._

– Ah… – Un sonrojo cruzó por el rostro del rubio, aunque eso no evitó que se recargara más en el abrazo, y que de manera cuasi descarada, subiera el reposa brazos para que no le estorbase. –…Estoy bien.

– ¿O tienes miedo?

– ¡Huh! , claro que…

_La chica había abierto la puerta del closet en búsqueda del ruido que no la dejaba estudiar, entonces trepó la mano a una de las repisas más altas, y de pronto, una gélida y blanca mano se posó sobre la suya, paralizando a la protagonista, quien, gritó con fuerza, la figura fantasmagórica reveló su forma al salir arrastrándose del closet, con la mirada amplia y el cabello largo y negro, encimándose sobre la protagonista._

Emil aferró a Jia en el abrazo, aunque de inmediato recuperó la compostura. – Ok, admito que eso si fue feo…

_El fantasma arrastró a la chica hacia el closet, la chica, aferrándose al piso, raspando sus uñas a medida que era jalada hacía atrás._

Emil se encogió

–… ¿Todas las películas asiáticas son así de…intensas?

Jia Long sonrió levemente apegándole más –En definitiva, son las más intensas.

– Huh…

– Pero…

– ¿Pero?...

– Si te fijas bien…puedes ver cosas graciosas.

– ¿Cómo qué?

Fue aún más extraño, pero la siguiente mitad de la película, Jia Long se la pasó encontrando cosas graciosas sobre cada escena, de alguna manera, Emil fue capaz de disfrutarla más abiertamente, sin sentirse aterrado poro cada simple escena que la película pudiese presentar, _al contrario _ se encontró a si mismo, disfrutando de un divertido momento riendo entre dientes.

Sonrió cálidamente. Después de todo, eso era lo que Jia Long había buscado. Una forma de que pudiera disfrutar la película sin sentir miedo, y divertirse.

_Realmente, puede ser un chico muy dulce…_

* * *

Pronto llegó el momento de regresar a sus casas, después de la película ambos avanzaron en silencio, pero en un silencio tranquilo y calmado, no incomodo sino, incluso posiblemente ameno. Cálido. Tomados de la mano, mientras resguardaban la mano libre en sus respectivas ropas de invierno.

– Fue divertido – Emil fue el primero en romper el silencio, cuando sobre la calle en la que avanzaban, se alcanzaban a divisar los hogares de ambos.

– Mhm – Jia Long afirmó levemente – Deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez.

El rubio lo miró, apenas alumbrado por los faroles de la noche, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, arqueó la ceja dispuesto a entrar en su máscara habitual. – ¿Ah sí?... –la máscara se desvaneció pronto – ¿…tú crees?

– Si...Osea…aún faltan unos días antes de entrar a clases y…

–… ¿Y?... – se detuvo para escucharlo. Jia Long suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos para ir con él.

– Y ya lo dijiste, fue divertido – le soltó la mano, y ambos pudieron sentir el frio que se colaba de pronto entre sus dedos, extrañando el contacto previo. De pronto, aquel tacto fue reemplazado con el pelinegro optó por acariciar la mejilla del otro.

Emil sonrió cálidamente, sonrojado pero rendido a que, a esas alturas, aquel tinte rojizo en su faz, no se iba a desvanecer. – Gracias por lo de la película – dijo finalmente después de unos segundos. Admitiendo que _quizás _si le había dado miedo.

Jia Long sonrió irónicamente – De nada, creo. –rio levemente ganando un ligero golpecito en el brazo por parte de Emil. – Gracias a ti también – agregó cuando se hubo calmado un poco, y entonces, aferrando la cabeza de Emil con su mano, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Jia Long se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la otra mejilla.

Emil abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y aquel sonrojo que parecía haberse vuelto una parte de sí se incrementó aun mas y aun cuando pensó que no sería posible. Miró sorprendido, cómo el otro se separaba levemente, sonrojado, intentando hacer pensar que él tenía el control de la situación, aunque igualmente estaba ruborizado y hasta sorprendido de sus propias acciones.

Jia Long sonrió tímidamente, alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente se ponía a hablar de las estrellas? ¿Desvanecería la extraña atmosfera que se había formado con aquel beso? …._ ¡Que cobarde! _Se volvió a reprender a sí mismo _ Tan cerca… y terminé dándoselo en la mejilla…_

De pronto, el chico asiático sintió como un par de manos frías le tomaban por las mejillas y regresaban su vista hacia abajo, y sin decir ni esperar más, sintió la calidez de los labios de Emil sobre los suyos. Tiernos y suaves, cálidos y cuidadosos. Un beso casto, breve que Jia Long no pretendió ceder y dejar morir en la brevedad, aun sorprendido, rodeó al rubio en un delicado abrazo, cerró los ojos y le respondió aquel contacto, sosteniéndolo y profundizándolo suavemente.

Emil se había dejado llevar por un impulso, pero, _lo agradecía. _Y mientras permanecía, con los ojos cerrados y entregado a aquel beso, sintió una horda de mariposas revolotear con fiereza en su estómago, subiendo fieramente hacia sus brazos que ahora se entrelazaban atrás del otro chico.

Se separaron levemente. Y entonces el silencio creció aún más, aún fundidos en el abrazo. Poco a poco, dejaron caer los brazos y caminaron de regreso a casa, manos unidas hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse.

– Buenas noches, Emi – soltó antes de irse aun ruborizado y con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz.

– Buenas noches…. Jia…– Respondió el rubio al abrir la puerta y entrar, recargándose de espaldas a la puerta. Con la mano sobre el pecho y apretando los labios, recordando aquella agradable sensación.

Cuando Jia llegó a su casa, se preparó para refugiarse en su habitación, cuando fue interceptado por su familia, quienes estaban cenando.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Chen, su madre.

– Si, Jia, ¡cuéntanos! – Mei insistió.

El suspiró – Me fue normal… – respondió y todos en la mesa lucieron decepcionados.

_¿Qué carajo esperaban? _Se preguntó.

– Pero ya comí, así que me iré a la cama.

Entonces, subió a su habitación perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, acariciándose los labios con la punta de los dedos.

Cerrando los ojos…

Recordando el momento…

Sonriendo para sí mismo.

Definitivamente, se tenía que repetir.

**Fin del capítulo 8**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!**

Bien, de nuevo empiezo a poder escribir más rápidamente. Falta la parte 3 de este especial navdeño Jajaja

¡Gracias también por sus comentarios y no abandonar esta historia!


End file.
